


An Unfortunate, but Amazing Twist of Fate

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Daphne has an important question to ask Justin which changes his and Brian's life forever.





	1. Ch. 1- The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian, Justin, and Daphne all sat down at Daphne’s small kitchen table. She had something very important to ask them, well Justin. Nervousness was flowing through her as she sat in her chair a long time just sighing and rubbing her hands together.

“Did you guys want anything to drink?” she asked starting to get up.

“No.” Brian and Justin answered at the same time.

“Daphne, what the fuck did you call us here for?” Brian asked impatiently, “I have to be back at work by one.”

“Um,” Daphne began, “I guess I should start from the beginning.” Brian looked at Justin, then Justin to Brian, and then both to her.

“What then?” Justin asked calmly seeing that his best friend was obviously having a hard time getting out whatever she was trying to say.

“About two years ago I had sex with this guy,” Daphne began, “we never really were a couple, but we were kind of together for about a week.” She started to breathe harder and slowly began to tremble. “Well, I got pregnant.”

“You what?!” Justin exclaimed. This was the farthest of what he thought this conversation was going to be about.

“I got pregnant.” Daphne repeated sternly. “At first, I guess, I was scared so didn’t tell anyone, but then I got excited. I saved a ton of money and bought a few things, I wasn’t too far along. At first I wanted to tell…um…whatever, I can’t even remember his name, but I changed my mind. I wanted the baby and I wanted to raise it on my own.”

“What happened?” Justin asked. He didn’t know about any of this and he was confused because obviously there wasn’t a baby.

“I was only about four months along and I wasn’t showing much, when one day…I uh…had a miscarriage and lost the baby.”

“Oh, that’s horrible,” Brian gasped not caring that he actually sounded like he cared.

Daphne sighed, “well, it didn’t really affect me at the time, but some of the doctors said that I could end up getting depressed in the future. You know just out of nowhere. And I am now, or at least I was, until…”

“Yeah?” Brian pressed.

“Until I got an idea.” Daphne answered quietly.

“What idea?” Justin asked. “What are you talking about?”

“I want a baby,” Daphne said still speaking quietly, “and I want it as soon as possible. But...I don’t have a boyfriend, and good luck to me to find one who wants a child.” Daphne stopped talking for a moment and looked up at Justin. “So,” she began again, “I was kind of hoping that you would be the father.”

Justin’s mouth dropped open. “Me?” he gasped, “why me?”

“I told you,” she said impatiently, “I don’t have a boyfriend, or anyone else for that matter who I would want to father my baby.” Daphne stopped talking and looked down at her hands. When she looked up again her eyes had hope in them, “I’ve been avoiding asking you for almost ten months now. You know, because of LA and Brian, but I can’t take it anymore; I want you to father my child.”


	2. Ch. 2- Contemplating

It had been two days since Daphne’s question and Justin was still as lost as he was when the question had been asked. He sat at his desk remembering what he had said to her with all the sincerity he had in his heart, “let me just...think about it, ok.” He had left it at that and he and Brian left her apartment.

Now questions were running through his head: What if she tries to take my parental rights away? Will I have to pay child support? Will Brian want to be a part of my child’s life? Will I be a good father?

Justin slowly began to answer the questions himself: Daphne can’t have all the parental rights, she’s just one person. Why do I even care if I have to pay child support, I’m loaded. Who cares if Brian would want to be a part of my child’s life, it’s not like he cares if I want to be a part of Gus’. Of course I’ll be a great father; it’s just like Brian’s situation. If you had a shitty father growing up, you try to make up for it with your children.

If Justin had reasonable explanations for all of his questions, why was he still unsure? Brian did it when Lindsay wanted a baby, even though it was for a different reason. Maybe he needed to talk to her some more.

Justin picked up his cell phone and dialed Daphne’s number.

“Hello,” Daphne answered.

“Hi Daph, its Justin. I was wondering if you could come over here as soon as possible,” he asked.

“The loft?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure Justin I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

Justin said goodbye and hung up his phone. He sat for a second thinking of what he might ask her when she got here. Then he got up and went to the couch to watch some television until she came over. That should take up some time.


	3. Ch. 3- The Answer

*knock, knock, knock*

Justin drifted out of his world of The Weather Channel and got up to answer the door. Daphne walked into the loft and she looked nervous, more nervous than two nights before.

“Hey Daph, um, come and sit down. We need to talk.” Justin walked Daphne back over to the couch and they sat down.

“What?” Daphne asked looking a little confused.

“If I give you my sperm in order to make this kid you have to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“First don’t expect me to be a fulltime parent because this was your idea, not mine. Second don’t expect anything from Brian. Third if I want to see my kid, let me. Don’t shun me away like I’m not its father.” He was practically screaming this at her. He had no idea why he was being so forceful.

“Agreed,” she answered quietly.

“Good. Alright, now I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“How in the fuck are you going to raise the baby?” 

“Well,” she began, “as I said before I had bought a ton of stuff when I realized I was pregnant.”

“Your point?” Justin asked bitterly.

“I kept a lot of it. As well as the money I saved up. Now I even have more money. I’ve been saving since the miscarriage, subconsciously I guess.”

“How much do you have?”

“Almost $10,000.”

“Holy Shit,” Justin exclaimed, “How?”

“All the extra money I’ve made went into my savings.”  
“Oh, that’s great. Another question though, where are you going to live?” 

“In my apartment,” she answered, “my roommate said this was the final time she’s moving out and I told her that if she wants to move back in tough shit. So I’m all alone and I have a pretty nice place.”

“How are you going to support you and the baby after all your money runs out,” he still is worried about her, but it’s slowly vanishing.

“Oh, I got a nursing job, didn’t I tell you? My nursing program is over, for now. I’ll go back in a couple of years to get some more education, but right now I have enough education for my new job.”

“Wow are you sure, you said that you wanted to get all your schooling done before you got a job?”

“I know,” she said looking down at her feet, “I guess I just really want a baby more.”

“Oh,” he stopped for a moment to think and then began again, “I’ll do it.”

“Really,” she asked hopefully, her eyes widening.

“Yeah, just promise me two things. One, we are not having sex again. We are doing it the artificial way. Two, I’m only doing this once so if it doesn’t work, I’m not doing it again. Unless you have another miscarriage, then I’ll think about it.”

“Oh Justin,” she yelled, “thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” She hugged Justin until he jerked away.”

“Jesus Daphne,” he laughed.


	4. Ch. 4- Pregnant

“That was hot,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. They had just had the hottest sex in a long time.

“Yeah, ready for ano...” Justin was about to ask only to be cut off by his cell phone ringing.

“You don’t have to answer it you know,” Brian said while pulling on Justin’s arm.

“Let me see who’s calling at least,” Justin said picking up him cell phone to look at the number.

As soon as he saw the number, he immediately picked it up. “Daph, what’s up?”

“I’m pregnant, can you believe it. It worked. It actually worked. I have never been so happy. Thank you so much Justin, thank you.”

“Your welcome Daphne, listen I’ll call you and we’ll meet up later.”

“Alright,” she answered still sounding as happy as ever.

“Bye,” Justin said and hung up his phone.

“What?” Brian asked looking confused.

“It was Daphne, she’s pregnant.”

“Really, that’s great,” he sounded truly happy.

“You really think so?” Now it was Justin’s turn to look confused.

“Yeah, don’t you think it’s great? I thought you wanted a kid too. Isn’t that why you agreed?”

“I guess so; I just didn’t think you would be so happy about it. I thought you didn’t really like the idea.”

“Why would you think that?” Brian looked hurt.

“I don’t know, maybe it was when you didn’t say anything when she asked me.”

“I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t my place to say anything.”

“Oh, I see your point.”

 

Justin had called Daphne and they made plans the meet at the diner the next day.

Justin walked into the diner and went over to the table where Daphne was sitting.

“Hey Daph,” Justin waved.

“Hey,” Daphne replied right when a waitress was bringing her some lunch.

“Damn Daphne, you can’t possibly have that much of an appetite yet.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to get used to eating a lot. Plus, I’m starving.”

“What ever you say Daph,” Justin laughed, “so, are you okay.”

“I’m great Justin, wonderful!”

“Good.”

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Daphne asked with a mouthful of french-fries.

“Shoot.”

“Have you told your mom yet? I mean, I told my mom. At first she was shocked, but I told her I was already pregnant. And then, I guess she gave in because she couldn’t talk me out of it.”

“Oh,” Justin sighed, thinking, “No, I haven’t told her. I didn’t think I would have to. I mean, it’s not really my baby.”

“How can you say that?! Of course he or she will be your baby. I want you to be a part of his or her life. You’re not going to be a fulltime parent or anything, but maybe a drop-in-dad like Brian, you know, like a divorced couple.”

“Well, if you really want me to. Did your mom know about your miscarriage?”

“No,” Daphne replied holding a finger over her lips showing him to be quiet, “you and Brian are the only ones that know besides the doctors. I think that would’ve upset her. At least this time I’m prepared. I’m a medical major for fucks sake; I know how to keep healthy.”

“Well, I guess I can tell my mom. I hope she’s happy. I don’t think she ever thought she could be a grandma so soon.”

“Do you think she’ll be happy?” Daphne asked with yet another mouthful of food.

“Yeah, I think she’ll be ecstatic.”

“She and my mom can knit beanie hats and booties together.”

“Shut up,” Justin laughed.


	5. Ch. 5- Timeline of the Pregnancy

Justin was walking up to his mother’s door. He had been having a hard time trying to get himself to tell her about Daphne’s pregnancy. It’s not like she would be pissed, he’s just wasn’t sure if she would get her hopes up too much because the baby would be Daphne’s and her parents more than his and Jennifer’s.  
He knocked on the door lightly and Molly answered.

“Hey Molly, how have you been?” Justin asked big-brotherly.

“Fine,” Molly answered, “where’s Brian?”

“He’s at work. Is mom here?”

“Yup! How come you never want to talk to me anymore?!” Molly complained as Justin walked into the house.

“MOM!” Molly screamed. “Justin’s here!”

Justin rolled his eyes and walked into the living room where he assumed his mother was. Jennifer stood up and gave him a hug as he walked in.

“Hi sweetie,” Jennifer motioned for them to sit on the couch, “what brings you here today, where’s Brian?”

“Brian’s at work and I have to tell you something.” Justin wondered why everyone always asked where Brian was when they weren’t together. Brian does have a job. Where else would he be in the middle of a weekday?

“What is it?” Jennifer asked looking concerned.

“Daphne’s pregnant,” there he said it.

“Oh, that’s nice. Does she want to keep it? Is she ready to be a mom?” Jennifer asked not knowing why her son was telling her this.

“She’s pregnant with my baby,” Justin stated bluntly.

“Huh? How? Why?” she looked more confused than a second ago.

“It’s my baby. I gave her my sperm to make it because she really wanted one,” he replied.

“Why did she want one?”

“It’s a long story, you can talk to her about it, but I agreed because I want her to be happy. So are you happy grandma?” Justin asked looking her right in the eye.

“Grandma? Grandma, I like the sound of that,” she answered smiling.

“Good,” Justin said smiling too.

3.5 MONTHS IN:

Brian and Justin had Gus for the weekend because Lindsay had to go out of town to visit her sick aunt. They were all lying around the loft having a lazy Sunday.

“Daddy!” Gus yelled to his father, “Look what I made for you.” Gus was flashing and red, orange, and blue piece of paper in the air. He had been finger painting on the floor, on newspapers, for almost two hours and no sign of stopping.

“That’s nice,” Brian said looking up. He couldn’t tell what it was, but it was very interesting. “If you get paint anywhere besides the newspapers I’m going put you in time out.”

“Watch out Gus, you don’t want to make daddy mad,” Justin said laughing sitting next to Brian on the couch.

Gus walked away and went back to his work and Brian went back to showing Justin he new ad campaign. “So do you think this is good?” Brian asked Justin.

“Sure,” Justin answered still looking at Gus finger painting. He was amazed how focused he was when he worked. He reminded Justin of himself when he got caught up in a drawing.

“Are you excited?” Brian asked Justin when he realized he was still staring at Gus.

“About what?” Justin asked breaking out of his trance.

“About having a kid, being a dad. You’re so good with Gus. You’ll make a great dad.”

“You think so?” Justin asked looking surprised. He never would have expected to here something like this from Brian.

“Yeah,” he said smiling, “and it will be nice to have another kid to play with for a change.” Brian was smiling at Justin and Justin smiled back. Justin had no idea why, but Brian seemed more excited than he was for the baby.

5.5 MONTHS IN:

The loft was dark and quiet as Justin lay in bed waiting for Brian to come out of the bathroom. They had planned this night for weeks. It was the first night in a while that they had free and they were planning to dedicate it to sex. Starting at 8:00 at night, going all the way into the early hours of the morning, and sleeping until the afternoon. They needed this.

Brian walked out of the bathroom and over to Justin in the bed. As soon as he was in the bed, he was smothering Justin with kisses. Chest, arms, neck, face were all being conquered by the persistent kissing.

“You taste so good,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear seductively. Brian was now beginning to lick all over the places his lips had just been a few seconds ago.

“Mmm, Brian that feels so good,” Justin moaned.

“What do you want to do first?” Brian was still licking Justin’s chest and nipples.

“Just fuck me,” Justin moaned, “fuck me hard!”

“Ok.”

Brian flipped Justin over and began to kiss and lick his back. He kept going lower and lower. Soon he was at the top of Justin ass and he stuck out his tongue and licked there.

“Ah!” Justin screamed, “Brian I just said fuck me. Fuck me now! We’ll do more later.”

“Ok, Ok.”

Brian smoothed his hand over Justin ass and then grabbed his hips and pulled him up on all fours. Justin gasped at the sudden sensation of his dick flinging into open air. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but he had to wait until Brian was inside him.

Brian reached over to the end table and grabbed a condom and the lube. He started to smother the lube in between Justin’s ass cheeks. He felt Justin’s hole begging for him to enter him so he lubed him with finger by shoving it inside Justin and Justin gasped again and began to moan quietly. Brian pulled his finger out of Justin and put the condom on his cock. He placed his cock on the outside of Justin’s hole.

“Come on Brian since when does it take you so long to fuck me,” Justin demanded, “FUCK ME!!!”

In one hard push Brian entered him and Justin let out a load moan. Brian began to look for a rhythm and pushed his cock in and out, in and out, in and out of Justin. Finally the two had the delicious rhythm that Brian was looking for.

Justin began to stroke himself hard, he loved this so much. As soon as Brian saw Justin begin to stroke himself, he slapped Justin’s hand away and let his own hand take its place.

The hand Justin had been using to stroke himself with he used to grab Brian’s thigh to force the older man inside him deeper. Brian began moaning when he felt his cock sliding deeper and deeper inside Justin’s ass and he began to pull harder on Justin’s cock.

Justin felt himself so close. He needed to cum; he knows it’s going to be just that good. As soon as he felt that Brian was as close as him he shot his load all over the bed. 

Brian shot up Justin’s ass just seconds after Justin. They both heaved a big breath of air and flopped down onto the bed.

“Now can we do more?” Brian whispered and kissed behind Justin’s ear at the same time.

“Yeah,” Justin said still panting.


	6. Ch. 6- The Unfortunate Twist of Fate

Daphne was driving home late at night. She had visited the doctor earlier that day who had told her that the baby was in excellent condition and developing normally. After the visit with the doctor she called Justin and then went to have dinner with her mother.

Her mother was still having trouble accepting the fact that the father of her grandchild was her daughter’s gay best friend, but she was still excited nonetheless.

It was raining a bit, but it was kind of letting up. Daphne turned the corner onto the next street that was leading her home. She was coming up to a street light, which was still green. As soon as she was around 100 yards away it had turned yellow. Daphne had ignored the change in the light, figuring she had plenty of time. 

Daphne drove into the intersection and looked to her left. That’s when she saw it coming at her. A truck. Not a very large truck, just a small pick-up. It hit the driver’s side of her car, then backed up, sped up, and drove away leaving Daphne’s car alone and mangled up in the middle of the intersection.

 

Justin got the call around 1:00 in the morning and he was at the hospital only 15 minutes later with Brian at his side. He ran into the emergency room looking around with eager eyes. Soon he spotted a nurse writing down something on a clipboard.

“Excuse me, I need your help,” Justin pleaded.

“Yes sir, what do you need?” she replied in a professional manner.

“A doctor called me; he told me Daphne Chanders had been taken here. She was involved in a hit and run?” His eyes were pleading with her now.

“Are you a relative of Ms. Chanders?” 

“No, but the doctor told me she was asking for me and I’m also the father of her unborn child.”

“Alright I’ll see if I can find her and see how she’s doing for you.”

“Thank you very much,” Justin said relieved.

Justin and Brian went over to a corner to stand while they waited for news from the nurse. Brian put his arms around Justin and held him close as he rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. Everything is going to be fine,” Brian whispered into his lover’s ear.

“I hope so,” Justin said his voice beginning to break. He was worried about his best friend. Mostly for not knowing exactly how she was doing.

Within minutes the nurse was back with news on Daphne.

“You’re Mr. Taylor?” she asked assuring that it was indeed the person Daphne was asking for.

“Yes ma’am,” he practically whispered, “Justin Taylor.”

“Ok, the doctor would like to speak with you about Ms. Chanders, so will you please come with me,” she motioned towards the doubled doors that lead into the hospital rooms.

“Alright,” Justin looked up at Brian, the back at the nurse as if asking ‘what about him?’

“Are you a relative of Ms. Chanders?” the nurse asked Brian.

“No,” he answered and then turned to Justin. “It’s alright, I’ll just wait here and I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Ok,” Justin said. Brian leaned down and kissed Justin before he headed off into the hallway.

 

Justin had been lead into a small room where he saw Daphne laying in a bed motionless. The blanket was up to her neck and she had various tubes and wires sticking into her. He was about to walk over to her when a doctor came into the room.

“Are you Mr. Taylor?” the doctor asked.

“Yes,” Justin answered still looking at his hurt best friend.

“I’m Dr. Anderson. I’ve been looking over Daphne ever since she was brought in here. She’s unconscious right now. We gave her some medication that put her to sleep,” Dr. Anderson explained.

“What’s wrong with her? What happened?” Justin asked sadly, eyes still on his best friend.

“The police believe it was a hit and run. Her vehicle was found smashed in on the driver’s side and there were no other damaged cars near by.” 

“Oh my god,” Justin whispered.

“As for what is wrong with her,” Dr. Anderson began again, “I think you should be sitting down when I tell you this.” Justin sat down in a chair next to the wall.

“She’s lost a tremendous amount of blood and she has severe internal bleeding. Her left arm has been broken in three places and she has a fractured right knee. And the baby,” Dr.   
Anderson paused, “the baby is suffering inside her because of all her internal injuries and the only way to save it would be to have an emergency c-section right away.”

“Fine, do it,” Justin demanded.

“It’s not that simple Mr. Taylor. If we perform the c-section on Daphne now, it will be too much for her body to handle and she probably wouldn’t live through it and even if she did, she probably wouldn’t live much afterwards.”

“What!?” Justin was dumbfounded, he wasn’t sure if he was hearing the doctor correctly.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Taylor, but I believe you are faced with a decision. It’s either Daphne or the baby,” Dr. Anderson said comfortingly.

“I want to talk to Daphne,” Justin said suddenly standing up and walking over to his best friend.

“She should be waking up in about ten minutes, but remember the baby doesn’t have much time.”

 

Justin sat next to Daphne’s bed with tears welling up in his eyes. How could this be happening to him? He couldn’t lose Daphne, not now, not while they had a child coming. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. He was about to wipe them away when he felt someone doing it for him. He looked up and saw Daphne staring at him with darkened eyes.

“Daph!” he exclaimed while standing up to give her a light hug. 

“Hey sweetie,” she said her voice weak.

“How are you feeling,” he asked quietly.

“To be honest, like shit.”

“I’m sorry,” he said in barely a whisper.

“It’s ok,” she said calmly, “what did the doctor say?”

“Let him tell you,” Justin said as he got up to go get Dr. Anderson. He couldn’t face the look on his best friends face if he told her about the situation.

 

Justin went back into Daphne’s room after Dr. Anderson explained everything to her. As soon as he walked in he was greeted with watered down eyes and the saddest face he had ever seen.

“So,” Justin began, “what do you want to do?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do I want to do?’, I want to save my baby! What else would I do?” she practically screamed.

“You’d rather save your baby?” Justin asked rather shocked. “Why?”

“It’s my unborn child; a mother always puts herself before her child. Even if it means giving up her own life.” 

“But you’re a living, breathing human being!” Justin screamed. “This baby isn’t even here yet! I don’t even know it!”

“Justin it’s what I want to do!” she screamed back obviously putting herself in pain. She looked up at Justin and they both began to cry again.

Justin took her hand in his. “I just don’t want to lose you,” he whispered through his tears.

“It’ll be ok Justin,” she whispered.

“What about the baby? I can’t raise it. What are we going to do?” he asked still crying.

“Why can’t you raise it?”

“I don’t know Daphne; I guess I’m not ready to be a full-time father.”

“You are going to have to be. I want you to raise it.”

“I’ll try,” he said still crying.

“And tell that lousy boyfriend of yours that he better raise it too,” she said jokingly, but crying as well.

“I’ll try to do that too.” 

Justin kissed Daphne on the cheek and left the room to go and find Dr. Anderson to tell him about their decision.

 

Justin was sitting next to Brian in a waiting room after telling Brian all about the situation. Brian had been shocked and much to Justin’s surprise he began crying. They both cried in each other’s arms for a while before being able to calm down. Brian wiped away the stray tears that had fallen all over Justin’s cheeks.

“How much of a chance does Daphne have to live after her c-section,” Brian asked after they both had calmed down.

“About 5%, but they highly doubt she will.” Justin began crying again, “Brian, I don’t want her to die.”

“I know, but it’s what she wanted Justin, you have to respect that.”

“I know.” He didn’t want to discuss the baby just yet; he wasn’t sure how Brian would take it.

Just then a nurse walked into the waiting room over to Justin. “Mr. Taylor you can see your son now.”

“Son,” Justin gasped, “did you say son? Oh my god I have a son. A little boy.” He was surprised since Daphne had decided she didn’t want to know the sex of her baby until it was born.

“Yes you do,” said the nurse smiling at him.

“What about Daphne?” Justin asked. “Is she ok?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Taylor, I was just told to come and tell you that you could see your son now. I have no information regarding the mother of the child.”

“Will you find out please?” Justin asked, “I would really like to know if she’s okay before I see my son.”

“Yes sir,” she said and left the room.

Justin looked up at Brian who was smiling.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You have a son, you know, just like me,” Brian said, “Sorry it’s not in a better situation.”

“Me too.”

Within the next few minutes the nurse was back in the waiting room with news on Daphne.  
“Mr. Taylor,” she began quietly, “I’m sorry, but Ms. Chanders did not make it through the c-section.”

“No!!!” Justin began to cry again with Brian holding him in his arms.

“Your son has been placed into an incubator for now. As you know Daphne was only seven and half months pregnant and he is very weak.”

“Yes I know,” Justin said, “I’ll see him in a minute.”

The nurse left the room and Brian and Justin sat there is silence mourning the loss of a great friend.


	7. Ch. 7- The Amazing Twist of Fate

Justin walked behind Dr. Anderson into the room that contained his son. Justin was still very upset over Daphne’s death, but he decided to go and see the little boy he created. He walked over to the incubator marked “Baby Boy Taylor”, stopped, looked down and took the first look at his son. He was so small, kind of like a baby doll. He wanted to hold him so bad.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, “that’s him, it’s really him?”

“He sure is,” said Doctor Anderson, “he’ll probably need to stay in here for a month or so.”

“I understand,” Justin said barely able to get it out. He was stricken by the beauty of the small boy. He looked so much like Daphne. He had Daphne’s dark brown hair and brown eyes. He skin looked very tan, a mixture of Daphne’s African-American skin with his own very white skin. He did have Justin’s seashell ears, nose, and lips. He was about the most beautiful baby boy he had ever seen.

“He has nothing wrong with him except for the fact that he’s premature and he’s also a little weak after being in Daphne when she had severe problems internally. We’re lucky that he survived at all,” Dr. Anderson explained.

“I know.”

“Listen, you had a long night. Why don’t head home and take it easy? Stop by in the morning to fill out some papers. And as for Ms. Chanders’ relatives, don’t worry, she gave us some numbers and we’ve already taken care of that.”

“Are her parents coming?” Justin asked.

“Yes, they should be here any minute, but I still do advise you to head home.”

Justin nodded and left the room. He wanted to go home and get some sleep. It was still dark outside, but soon the sun would be rising for a new day. A new day without his best friend.

 

Justin and Brian had driven home in silence. They were now in the loft getting ready to go to bed. 

“Are you going to be ok,” Brian asked softly.

“No, but I will be soon.”

“Do you need anything?” Brian asked softly again.

“Just you,” Justin said lying down in their bed.

They both lied down and Brian pulled Justin close to him and held him for the rest of the night.

 

It was 11:00 in the morning when they both woke up. Brian still had he arms around Justin just as they had been the night before. Justin smiled at the thought of Brian holding him close all night, but that’s when he remembered he shouldn’t be smiling. Daphne was gone and she was never coming back. Justin began to cry again.

Brian felt the shakiness in Justin’s body and rubbed his back soothingly and whispered, “Come on now, it’s going to be alright, everything is going to be fine. Daphne wouldn’t want you to cry for her forever, would she?”

“No you’re right Brian,” Justin said looking over at his boyfriend, “I’m just being a stupid little faggot.”

“No you’re not. Remember I cried to. It’s alright to cry over someone when they’re gone.”

Justin nodded and he and Brian got up to take a shower. The water felt good after a long night in the hospital. They stayed in the shower for only half of the time they usually do, since neither felt much like fucking. 

After the shower they got dressed and went to the hospital again. On their way to the hospital, Brian called his office and explained to Cynthia that he wouldn’t be coming in today. “I have some personal things to attend to,” he explained.

As soon as they walked into the hospital Daphne’s mother rushed towards Justin. “Justin!” she screamed. “What about my grandson! I won’t have a homosexual raising my grandson!”

Brian just glared at the small woman and said, “It’s what Daphne wanted, so I don’t think you should be saying anything.”

“He’s right dear,” Daphne’s father explained to his wife, “Justin’s his father, whether we like it or not.”

Daphne’s mother started crying, “I know,” she sobbed, “Justin, just promise me that you’ll take him to visit us and maybe when he gets older let him stay the night a few times.”

“I’ll will,” Justin said.

“We have to go and make arrangements for her funeral,” explained Daphne’s father and with that they left.

Dr. Anderson had been standing there the whole time and now he was given time to speak, “Mr. Taylor will you come with me for a moment to my office so I can explain your son’s physical condition and what we’re planning on doing.”

“Sure.” 

With Justin and Dr. Anderson gone Brian walked up to a nurse nearby.

“Excuse me,” Brian said tapping her shoulder lightly, “could you please take me to where my son is. He’s in an incubator somewhere, he was born late last night, but I never got a chance to see him.”

“Does he have a name?” asked the nurse.

“Um, Dr. Anderson told me that he’s being called ‘Baby Boy Taylor.’”

“Yes,” said the nurse, “right this way. I know exactly where he is.”

The nurse led him to a small room with about ten incubators in it, four of which were filled.

“He’s right over there,” pointed the nurse, and then she gave a smile to Brian, and to the doctor who was supervising the babies in the incubators. The doctor walked over to Brian holding a clipboard.

“Hello and you are?” he asked politely.

“My name is Brian Kinney. Dr. Anderson told me that Daphne Chanders named me as the other father of her son and you put my name on some sort of list.”

“Yes its right here,” the doctor said looking over his clipboard, “you may go over there and see him if you like. Just don’t open the ....”

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

Brian walked over to the incubator that contained his son and looked down at the beautiful baby. He looked so much like Justin, but he also looked like Daphne. He thought he was a perfect mix of the two. He stared at the baby for about five minutes before he began stirring. 

“It’s ok, daddy’s here,” he whispered to his son.

 

 

“Do you understand everything Mr. Taylor?” Dr. Anderson asked.

“Yes,” Justin said, “I’m just so relieved he’s going to be ok after all that.”

“We were just as surprised as you when we discovered that the accident had not injured him in any way.”

“I have some questions now,” Justin began, “what about a name? Did Daphne say anything?”

“The name still has to be decided, and Daphne didn't say anything about a name for him. So I guess it’s up to you.” 

“Ok that’s fine, do I have any other paperwork to fill out?”

“Nope, everything’s set.”

“Good, so can I see him now?”

 

Dr. Anderson led Justin to the same room he had brought him to the night before. When Justin walked in and was startled to see someone next to his son’s incubator. And he became more startled when he realized it was Brian.

“Brian,” Justin gasped, “what are you doing here?”

“Looking at my son,” Brian replied casually, “it’s amazing how much he looks like Gus.” 

“Your son,” Justin gasped again, “but...but...what the fuck are you talking about?”  
“My son. Didn’t Dr. Anderson tell you what Daphne said?”

“No,” Justin said looking over at Dr. Anderson.

“She said she wanted me to be the father too.”

“Well, she did say something like that, but not exactly.”

“What did she say?” Brian asked.

“She said to tell you that you’d better raise it too, but I was too afraid to ask you. I didn’t think you would want to.”

“Why not?” Brian asked looking confused.

“I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t sure if you wanted us to be parents together. You and me both know that it’s a little too hetero for your liking.”

“Yeah, but now it’s different. I believe when someone dies you should obey their last wishes, and that was Daphne’s. What were you going to do if I didn’t want to raise him with you? You live with me, where were you going to go?” Brian asked

“I had no idea, I was getting scared. I even started looking for cheap apartments.” Justin paused for a minute. “Do you really want to raise him with me?” Justin asked.

“Yes I do Justin.”

Justin rushed over to Brian and kissed him hard on the lips. “Thank you so much Brian.”

Dr. Anderson coughed to get their attention, “We still need you to decide on a name Mr. Taylor so you can sign the birth certificate.”

“I have to decide right now?” Justin asked.

“No, not really, but the sooner you do it the better so we can send his information to the state.”

“Alright, I’ll try. I have been thinking of some.”

 

Brian and Justin went into a waiting room to decide on a name for their son. They were sitting in silence for a few minutes before Brian began speaking.

“Do you have any ideas?” he asked Justin.

“Yeah, I was thinking, maybe, a name that begins with a ‘D’, you know, like Daphne,” Justin said.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well there’s David, Daniel, umm...shit I can’t think of any more.”

“What about Dean?” Brian asked.

“Dean.....” Justin thought for a minute, “I like it, just not as a first name. How’d you come up with that?”

“I have been thinking of ideas too, you know,” Brian replied matter-of-factly.

“Really, wow you are full of surprises today.”

“So let’s have Dean be his middle name since we both agree on it, so that leaves the first name.”

“I really like this one name, but I’m not sure if you will.”

“Just try me.”

“Jake?” Justin asked looking nervous.

“Jacob,” Brian replied.

“Huh?”

“Jake is short for Jacob, so we’ll name him Jacob, but we will call him Jake.”

“Oh, right, so you really like it?”

“I love it,” Brian said smiling.

Justin and Brian got up to go and tell the doctor their son’s name. Jacob Dean. They walked into the office and Dr. Anderson pulled out the unfinished birth certificate. He wrote in the first and middle name, then paused.

“What about his last name?” Dr. Anderson asked.

“What do you mean?” Justin said looking confused.

“You’re both his parents right, so do you want the last name to be Taylor or a combination of both of your last names?”

Justin looked up at Brian, unsure of what to say, but it was Brian who answered, “A combination, Taylor-Kinney, and that’s K-I-N-N-E-Y.”  
Justin looked up at Brian in disbelief. It seemed as though Brian was changing before his eyes. First he had actually shed a tear when Daphne died, then he found out that Brian wanted, really wanted, to parent Jake with him. Now he wants to have their son’s last name be Taylor-Kinney, what the fuck was wrong with him. He has stated time in and time out, that was way to hetero for queers to be doing. But then again when it comes to babies, Brian is unusually soft and maybe this was all just part of it. He also loved Daphne as much as he loves Ted, Emmett, and Ben and he’d probably cry if any of them died. 

“What?” Brian asked looking down at Justin who was still staring at him.

“I just love you so much,” Justin replied.

Brian smiled and looked back at Dr. Anderson. Now he knew it was still the same Brian because that’s Brian’s response every time Justin says ‘I love you’. He will just smile at him, and then look away.

 

While driving home to the loft, Justin thought about the things they needed for Jake. That’s when he realized they still needed to call everyone and tell them everything.

“Brian!” he gasped.

“What the fuck is the matter?” 

“We need to call everyone, my mom and Molly, Debbie and Carl, Michael, Ben, and Hunter, Melanie, Lindsay, Ted and Emmett.”

“I think I know who you mean when you say ‘everyone’,” Brian said smiling.

“Ok, I’ll call my mom and Molly, Emmett, and Melanie and you call everyone else.”

“Whatever.”

 

First Justin had called his mom and Molly. She was obviously sad about the news of Daphne’s death, but she was happy when she realized that she could see her grandson soon. Then Justin explained to her that he would prefer if no one went to see him until he was out of the hospital. He was afraid it would be too much for the small child. He then told her about how Brian wanted to father the child as well and she was ecstatic. She thought that Brian and Justin would be the perfect parents. Justin told her to tell Molly for him and they said their goodbyes.

Emmett was extremely upset about the news of Daphne’s death and he began crying immediately. Justin explained how his and Brian’s son was in an incubator and they could all see him when he was healthy and out of the hospital. Emmett agreed and freaked out when he realized that Justin had said “his and Brian’s son.” He had said his typical, “Honey I’m so happy for you.” Justin had laughed and said goodbye.

Melanie was surprised that Brian actually wanted to be a full-time parent, but of course she was sad over Daphne’s passing. Justin told her that when Daphne’s parents had decided on a day for her funeral he’d call her so everyone could attend. She agreed she would attend and said goodbye to Justin.

 

Brian had called Michael, Ben, and Hunter first, realizing it was easiest to get the most difficult call out of the way first and he wasn’t disappointed. He had been hoping that Ben would’ve answered the phone, but sure enough, it was Michael. Michael was shocked that Brian would actually agree to be a full-time parent. He explained to him the work and responsibilities it took. Brian told him that he wasn’t raising a dog and he knew what responsibilities it took and that he hadn’t agreed, he wanted to be a parent. Michael had been shocked and was shut up by the news of Daphne’s death. Brian had asked Michael to tell Ben and Hunter, then hung up.

Brian had decided to call Debbie and Carl next and not to his surprise Debbie became hysterical to all the news Brian had to tell. He even had to hold the phone away from his ear for half the call. She kept repeating that she had a new “Little Sunshine” to look after. Brian smiled to himself realizing that would probably end up being Jake’s new nickname. Although he had already decided on “Sunny Boy”. Don’t be fooled this was different than “Sonny Boy” which he called Gus and sometimes Justin. He had hung up the phone with Debbie still babbling to Horvath every last word he had said.

Lindsay had been particularly calm when Brian explained that he and Justin would be raising Daphne’s baby since she had past away the night before. He had simply said that she had always known that Brian would be a great father. He could tell, though, that she was having a hard time to keep it together because she had really liked Daphne and was sad to hear she was gone, but just like everyone else, she had barely known the young woman. Brian then hung up the phone so he could call Ted.

Ted was at work talking to Cynthia when Brian called. Brian began to explain to him why he hadn’t been in that day. Ted was shocked and as Debbie was doing with Carl, he was doing with Cynthia. Every time Brian would say something, Ted would pause, turn to Cynthia and repeat every single word he had said. Brian told him that until they were able to take Jake home, he would only be in a few hours a day. Then he said goodbye and hung up the phone.


	8. Ch. 8- Welcome Home

Justin and Brian were driving to the hospital to see their son. Jake had been in the hospital for a month and the doctors had been saying that he was getting well enough to go home soon. They went to the hospital everyday to spend time with Jake. They would read to him or just watch him lie there while he slept. 

They had already attended Daphne’s funeral. It had been a sad event with a lot of crying and remembrance. Everyone in their family had attended. Daphne’s parents were happy to see that Daphne had so many friends that cared about her.

Daphne’s parents had taken care of cleaning out her old apartment. They brought over all the baby stuff that Daphne had already bought for her baby. She had some of the major necessities picked out, like a crib, a changing table, and a playpen, but she didn’t have a lot of little things. She had a baby shower scheduled for a few weeks after her accident. Some of her friends that had already bought her gifts had brought them over to the loft. Justin and Brian had been shopping non-stop for the rest of the stuff they needed.

They finally arrived at the hospital. As soon as they were inside, they were approached by Dr. Anderson.

“Hello Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney,” he began, “I would like a word with you two.”

“Sure,” answered Brian.

“Jake is very healthy now and we all discussed it and we feel that he’s ready to go home.”

“Oh my god!” Justin exclaimed, “that’s wonderful!”

“Yes it is. Why doesn’t one of you go back to your home and get some clothes to put him in?”

“Alright, I will,” answered Brian. He leaned down a kissed Justin on the lips. “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he whispered and then he left.

 

Brian was back in twenty minutes with some pajamas to put Jake in. It was the pair that he and Justin had picked out the week before. Justin had seen them first. He said that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. It was navy blue with little footies at the bottom. Brian had also bought a little white beanie hat that Debbie had made for him. The diaper bag that Brian was also carrying was dark blue and it contained diapers, wipes, baby powder, etc.

“Bring enough stuff,” Justin teased.

“You really think it’s too much?” Brian asked eyeing everything he was carrying.

Justin smiled and they walked over to Jake. He had been out of the incubator for five days and Justin had finally held him for the first time. He looked so beautiful and healthy and Brian was right, he did look a lot like Gus. Brian held him next and Justin thought it was the most loving thing he had ever seen. He couldn’t wait until they were all back at the loft and able to be a real family. 

“Hey Sunny Boy,” Brian said when he saw his son, “let’s get you into some nice warm clothes and take you home.”

“We have everything ready for you,” Justin added, “you’ll love it.”

For the past couple of weeks Justin and Brian had been setting up everything for Jake. They put his crib in the corner of the living room, by the television. They set up the changing table in front of the window next to the crib. Toys and clothes had been placed on a shelf that they put behind the desk. It was perfect, but it was good enough for now. Brian even agreed to get rid of all the drugs he had stored around the loft.

They put in his pajamas and put him in his car seat. Justin and Brian both said thank you to Dr. Anderson and left the hospital for the final time. They decided to put Jake’s car seat behind Brian so Justin could easily watch him while they were driving. 

“Where are we going?” Brian asked.

“What do you mean, aren’t we going home?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go to your mom’s or anything.”

“No, I just want to go home and get Jake settled in,” Justin said, “we’ll call everyone later and maybe we can have them all over tomorrow.”

“Shit Justin. I don’t want to have all that commotion around a newborn baby.”

“Don’t worry Brian, we’ll make sure everyone is on their best behavior,” Justin said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Brian demanded, “I’m just worried that Deb and Emmett will be too volatile, you know how they get and what about Melanie and Lindsay?”

“It’s not like Mel and Lindsay hate each other and they’re grown woman, they can make their own decisions.”

“I know, but you call everyone, I’ll watch Jake.”

They pulled onto Tremont. “We’re here Jake,” Justin said in a high pitched voice.

They got Jake out of the car, brought him up to the building, punched in the code, and walked to the elevator. Brian unlocked the large metal door and opened it, “Here we are Sunny Boy, you’re home.”  
Justin took Jake out of his car seat and began to show the little baby around. He brought him into the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, and then over to his crib. Just in time too because Jake was getting tired. Justin put him in bed and covered him up. 

“What do you want to do now?” Justin asked Brian seductively.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. We could watch a movie or clean the kitchen.”

Justin walked up to Brian and kissed him. They walked over to the bedroom while sucking on each other’s tongues. 

“Wait, what about the baby monitor?” asked Justin.

“Its right there,” Brian said pointing to the table next to the bed and he continued kissing Justin.

They tore off each other’s shirts while their mouths were still mashed together. Justin began kissing down Brian’s chest. He licked and bit one nipple and then gave to other one equal attention. Justin continued his kissing until he got to the top of Brian’s jeans. He was about to unbutton them when he heard crying coming from the baby monitor. 

“Shit!” complained Brian.

“I’ll be right back,” said Justin.

“I’ll go too,” Brian said getting up, “It’s going to be rough getting used to having a baby in the loft.”

“I know, but we’ll have to.”

“Hey there Sunny Boy,” Brian said picking Jake up, “are you hungry or do you need your diaper changed?”

 

Jennifer and Molly were the first to arrive. They also brought presents for Jake. They had walked over to the crib where Jake was lying, he had just woken up. 

“Ah, he’s so cute you guys,” Molly exclaimed.

“Justin, he looks so much like Daphne,” Jennifer said.

“Can I hold him?” begged Molly.

“Sure,” answered Brian, “go and sit on the couch and I’ll bring him to you.”

“Yay.”

Brian picked up Jake then put him into Molly’s arms. Molly looked down at the small baby and she looked overjoyed.

“This is your nephew, Molly. Did you know that?” Jennifer asked.

“I’m not stupid mom,” Molly shot back.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Justin went to go answer it. As soon as he opened the door Michael, Ben, Hunter, Debbie, Carl, Melanie, and Jenny all barged in. They all obviously came together. 

“Where’s Little Sunshine,” Debbie asked.

“Yeah where’s your little pride and joy,” Michael echoed, he seemed annoyed.

Justin frowned at Michael’s statement, but he ignored it and led Debbie over to the couch where Molly was still holding Jake. Melanie and Ben both took turns after Molly was done holding Jake. They both swooned over the beautiful baby while Michael just stood aside, still annoyed.

 

A little later Lindsay, Gus, Ted, and Emmett all showed up. They all took turns holding the baby while praising him. Gus looked so happy that he had a new little brother. Brian had noticed that Michael seemed annoyed so he decided to go have a talk with his best friend.

“Mikey?” Brian asked using a baby voice.

“What the fuck do you want?” Michael spat back.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on Mikey, you have been pissed ever since I told you about Jake. Now will you please tell me what the fuck is wrong?”

“I’m mad at you,” Michael finally replied.

“Why?”

“Because you decided to raise the baby with Justin without telling....”

“Is this what it’s about? You’re mad because I didn’t tell you I was going to do it first. Jesus Michael, you’re not my mom,” Brian replied getting annoyed.

“That’s not it Brian,” Michael yelled, “you know I don’t act like that anymore. I mad because you’re raising a baby with Justin, your partner, and you have never even told him you love him. That’s what I’m mad about and I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you.”

“Oh,” replied Brian.

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ So what are you going to do about it? Don’t you think he deserves to be told? You don’t have to get married; you just have to make a commitment. Maybe you should stop tricking too, that would help.”

“I’ll take care of it Michael.”

“You better.”


	9. Ch. 9- Changing for the Better

Brian had just gotten home from work. It was 5:00 and Justin and Jake were nowhere to be found. They were supposed to there when Brian came home and he was beginning to worry. Just then his cell phone rang and he picked it up.

“Where the fuck are you?” he heard Justin’s voice ask.

“What do you mean where the fuck am I, where the fuck are you?”

“I’m at Kinnetik. Remember our agreement, I drop Jake off at 5:00 and head off to my class at 6:00 and you finish up work and then go home.”

“Shit, I remember now. I’ll be there in ten minutes. Just leave him with Ted or Cynthia if you need to go.”

“Thanks Brian, I’ll just wait for you,” Justin said grinning on the other end.

“Ok, later.”

“Later.”

 

Brian was a Kinnetik in ten minutes. He ran inside and Cynthia told him Justin was waiting for him in his office. Brian went into his office where Justin was holding Jake while feeding him.

“He got hungry,” Justin explained.

“I’ll finish why don’t you go to class,” Brian said taking Jake in his arms, “hey there Sunny Boy.”

Justin smiled at the sight of his partner and their son. It always made him so happy to see Brian enjoy being a parent, especially when he called Jake Sunny Boy. They had made their arrangement before Justin’s fall term of school started. Up until now Justin had been watching Jake all day while Brian was at work. They were lucky that he had been born during the summer because Justin didn’t take any summer classes, but now it was two months later and Justin needed to go back to school. He had decided to take night classes so he would be home with Jake during the day and Brian would be home with him at night. Justin was supposed to bring Jake over to Brian’s office at 5:00, but it seemed as though Brian had already forgotten that. 

“I can’t believe you forgot,” Justin said.

“I didn’t forget about our arrangement. I just forgot it started today,” Brian explained.

“I told you this morning, ‘I bringing Jake over at 5:00 today don’t forget’, remember? You think you would remember considering this is only for three days out of the week, Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday and from 6:00 to 10:00.”

“Justin, don’t you have to get to class?” Brian asked sounding a little annoyed.

“Yeah, I’m going,” Justin said smiling, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Justin walked out of the office and Brian turned to Jake, “We’re finally alone, why don’t we head to the diner?”

 

“Hey there you guys,” Brian heard Debbie squeal as soon as he entered the diner. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

“Hi, Debbie,” replied Brian. He took Jake over to a booth and sat down. Jake started fussing so he took him out of his car seat and held him. 

“What will is be dad?” Debbie asked smiling.

“Just some coffee, black, no sugar.”

“What about Little Sunshine?”

“He’s alright. Justin just fed him.”

“Ok, be right back.”

Brian sat there holding Jake and rocking him back and forth. Debbie came back and held him for a moment, but he was eventually placed back into Brian’s arms. That’s when Michael and Ben walked in and joined Brian at his booth.

“How’s fatherhood?” asked Ben.

“Great,” Brian simply replied.

“Really?” asked Michael.

“Yeah really, I’ve never been happier.”

Ben and Michael just looked at each other in disbelief until Debbie came back to the table with a pot of coffee and her pad of paper.

“Refill Brian?” she asked.

“No thanks, I was just about to leave.”

Brian put Jake back in his car seat and left the diner.

“Do you know what he said?” Michael asked Debbie.

“What?” Debbie asked looking concerned.

“He said that fatherhood was great and he has never been happier.”

“That’s so sweet!” squealed Debbie.

“Do you really think so?” asked Michael.

“Michael, Brian’s happy just leave him alone,” added Ben.

“I know, I just think it’s strange, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing though. I’m happy for him too.”

“We know,” said Ben.

 

“You’re home!” Brian exclaimed as soon as Justin walked in the door.

“Yes I am,” Justin teased.

Brian kissed Justin on the lips, “How was your first day?” he asked.

“Good, I think it’s going to be a really hard class though.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Where’s Jake?”

“In bed, did you eat anything?”

“No.”

“I’ll make you some soup.”

“Thank you,” said Justin smiling wide, “I’ll go check on Jake.”

Jake looked so peaceful in his crib. Justin didn’t realize how long he had been staring at him until he heard Brian yelling for him to come and eat.

Justin sat down at the kitchen table and began eating his soup. “What do you want to do tonight?” asked Brian.

“Hmm, I guess I just really want you to fuck me, if that’s alright with you of course?”

“Of course, hurry up with that soup then.”

As soon as Justin was done with his soup he and Brian were kissing. Brian started pulling Justin’s shirt over his head while Justin began unbuttoning Brian’s pants. Justin pulled off Brian’s pants and underwear and then he began sucking Brian’s cock. First he just kissed the tip of it before putting the whole thing in his mouth. 

Brian just sat back and enjoyed the pleasure of Justin’s mouth on his dick. He loved it when Justin did this. Justin hadn’t given Brian a blow job in over a week, so Brian missed it. Justin kept bobbing his head and Brian was getting close. Before he knew it Brian shot his load down Justin’s throat.

“Did you like that?” asked Justin.

“Fuck yeah,” replied Brian, “ready for me to fuck you now?”

 

It had been three months since Brian and Justin had taken Jake home and they were going to finally get a night off. They planned to spend it together at Babylon. Debbie had agreed to watch Jake until the next morning.

They finally had arrived at Debbie’s. Jake had fallen asleep in his car seat on the way over so Brian carefully took the seat out of his car. They walked up the steps to Debbie’s front door and Justin knocked on it quietly.

“Hi,” Debbie said quietly when she saw that Jake was asleep.

“Thanks a lot for doing this,” Justin began, “it’s not that we are sick of being parents, we just really need a night to ourselves.”

“I know sweetie, it’s no trouble at all.”

“If you say so,” said Brian. He looked down at his son who had just woken up and was staring at Brian with wide eyes, “bye Sunny Boy, dada will see you later.”

“Remember daddy loves you,” added Justin and he and Brian walked out the door and back to the corvette.

 

Brian and Justin were relieved when they walked into Babylon. It was still the same since the last time they had been there, four months ago. Having a baby really took all the club and bar hopping time.

They walked over to the bar first and ordered some beers before heading to the dance floor. As soon as they were dancing someone came up to Brian and asked him if he wanted to go to the backroom.

“No thanks,” was all Brian said and the guy walked away.

“Brian you can go if you want to, I mean....” Justin began, bur Brian cut him off.

“Justin we promised we’d spend the night together. How could we possibly do that if we’re not together?”

“I don’t know,” Justin said while grinning.

Brian and Justin danced until 2:00 in the morning before deciding to head home. They had barely drunk anything, just so they could enjoy each other without the affects of alcohol. When they entered the loft it was awkwardly quiet and they could both tell that it was because Jake wasn’t there. Brian thought he was so pathetic to miss his son even though he had only been gone for a little while, but he was relieved when he realized he could fuck Justin all night with no interruptions.

 

It was a Saturday and Brian was walking to the diner while pushing Jake in his stroller. He had wrapped up Jake in yellow and blue blankets and put him in his white beanie hat to keep him warm as they walked down the sidewalk on a cool fall day. Justin had borrowed his corvette so he could pick up his mom and Molly. Jennifer wanted Justin to come over early that morning to show him her new computer and then he was going to drive them to the diner where they were all going to meet for lunch. He was only a block away from the diner when he was stopped by a familiar looking man.

“Brian Kinney?” the man asked sounding surprised.

“Who the fuck are you?” asked Brian; he was going to be late.

“Of course you don’t remember me,” the man replied smirking, “we fucked about nine months ago.”

“What’s your point?” Brian asked still sounding annoyed.

“My point is I remember you and I want to fuck again.”

“No.”

“Why not?” the man asked practically whining.

“Because I don’t fuck anyone more than once.”

“Except for your boyfriend,” the man said smirking.

“How is my personal life any of your business?” Brian asked sounding more pissed than annoyed now.

“It’s not, but I guess it’s all of Liberty Avenue’s.”

“What do you mean?”

“All I’ve been hearing for the past month is ‘Brian Kinney has become and family man’ or ‘Brian Kinney has a son now’ or my personal favorite ‘Brian Kinney doesn’t fuck around anymore and only fucks his boyfriend.’

“So...?” Brian asked.

“So, is it true?” 

“So what if it is?” Brian responded now trying to walk away.

“You’re not the biggest stud of Liberty anymore,” the man said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t care. I have bigger and better things to care about now.”

“Holy shit,” the man exclaimed in shock, “so I can confirm to everyone that Brian Kinney is now off the menu.”

“Yeah, I guess you can,” Brian confirmed and walked away.

 

Brian was in the diner for no more then ten minutes when Justin walked in with his mother and Molly. Molly ran straight towards Brian to take a look at her nephew.

“Oh, he’s so adorable,” she squealed.

“I know,” piped in Debbie who had just showed up to take all of their drink orders.

“Come to daddy,” Justin smiled holding out his arms. Brian handed Jake over to Justin and gave Justin a kiss at the same time.

“He’s gotten so big,” Jennifer said looking down at Jake in Justin’s arms.

Justin beamed, “Yeah.” Justin jumped when he felt Brian’s leg touch his own. He looked up at Brian and grinned because Brian was smiling. Brian began rubbing his leg back and forth across Justin’s. 

“So,” Debbie began, “what do you all want to drink?”

“I want so pop,” said Molly.

“Coke fine?” asked Debbie.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll have some coffee,” Jennifer responded.

“Justin and I will have some water,” replied Brian.

Justin smiled when he realized Brian knew exactly what he wanted. Jake was beginning to fuss a little, so Justin took him into the bathroom to change his diaper.

“So are you and Justin getting along fine?” asked Jennifer.

“Great, better then ever, why?”

“No reason,” smiled Jennifer.

“What do you mean no reason? We’re fine,” Brian explained.

“Nothing,” Jennifer assured, “it’s just that Justin’s father wanted to know how you two were doing, so I wanted to hear your exact words.”

“Like he really gives a shit.”

“I know, but Justin is still his son.”

“Not really.”

“Well at least he’s asking.”

 

There was a knock at the loft door on a Tuesday night at 7:00. Brian was busy changing Jake’s diaper, “One minute!” he yelled.

“Come on Brian, I don’t have all day,” he heard Lindsay’s voice complain.

“What?” Brian asked, finally pulling open the loft door.

“What took you so long?”

“I was changing Jake’s diaper bitch,” Brian growled, “now what the fuck do you want?”

“I just want to know why you haven’t been spending more time with Gus lately. Now that Mel and I aren’t together anymore, you would think that you would want to see him more, since I’m raising him alone.”

“I’ve been busy,” Brian said irritated pointing in Jake’s direction.

“Well, you think you could make time for your real son.”

“What the fuck Lindsay, Jake is my real son, more real than Gus was.”

“What do you mean?” Lindsay asked pouting.

“You guys took my parental rights away remember, at least I’m raising Jake like an actual parent.”

“We didn’t take them away. You gave them to us.”

“Big difference, you asked me too.”

“Brian I didn’t come over here to have and argument with you, I just want you to see Gus more.”

“Fine I will,” Brian responded, “just don’t bitch at me anymore.”

 

AN: We tried to make this chapter as long as we could. The next to chapters we’re planning will be much longer. Thanks to Draccone and KaMiKaZe for all the support.


	10. Ch. 10- Trouble

Brian walked into the loft and Justin jumped in surprise. Brian had decided to come home early that day; he wanted to talk to Justin about the phone call he got at his office.

“What are you doing home at 3:00?” Justin asked.

“Daphne’s mom called me at work today and she was wondering if she could take Jake to a family get together at Daphne’s grandma’s house tonight,” Brian explained.

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her as long as he can stay the night with them.”

“Good idea,” Justin said as he placed a kiss on Brian’s lips, “when are they coming to pick him up?”

“They’ll be here at 4:00. That’s why I came home early; I had to tell you first.”

“Oh, well at least it gives me time to get Jake ready and say goodbye to him.”

“Justin you’re acting like he’s going to leave forever. Listen, when you get back from class tonight, I promise I will fuck you so hard that you’ll feel me inside you for the next six weeks.”

“Deal,” Justin giggled.

The next hour was spent giving Jake a bath and packing up his diaper bag. Finally it was 4:00 and Justin and Brian waited in the living room for Daphne’s parents to show up. After fifteen minutes of waiting, there was a knock at the door and Brian got up to answer it.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chanders,” Brian said politely.

“Hello Brian,” Mrs. Chanders answered while Mr. Chanders remained quiet, “so where’s my grandson?”

“Right here,” Justin said standing up with Jake in his arms.

“Oh my god, he’s grown so much,” she exclaimed.

“Well you haven’t seen him in five months,” Brian stated.

“I guess we should get going,” Mr. Chanders said finally speaking.

“I should get going too,” Justin said.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked confused.

“I need to finish up a project before class starts, but I left it a school so I have to leave early to get it.”

“See you later,” Brian said while placing a kiss on Justin’s lips.

“You too,” Justin said smiling up at his lover, “and you too,” he said placing a kiss on Jake’s forehead before he walked out the door.

“Here’s his diaper bag,” Brian said handing it over to Daphne’s dad.

“We better be off,” Mrs. Chanders explained.

“Wait,” Brian protested, “let me give him a hug goodbye.” Brian leaned down and hugged and kissed his son and seconds later he and Daphne’s parents were out the door.

 

Justin came home at 10:20 to find the loft in complete darkness. He was confused at first, but then he saw Brian lying on their bed naked. Justin walked into the bedroom and Brian motioned for Justin to come lie by him. He crawled onto the bed and moved near Brian. In a matter of seconds Justin was stripped of all his clothes and Brian was kissing down his chest.

“What’s the special occasion?” Justin asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Coming home with you waiting to fuck me,” Justin explained, “you haven’t done this in a long time and never this early.”

“I was in the mood,” Brian said beginning to kiss Justin’s chest again. Justin moaned as Brian attacked both of his nipples. 

“Roll over,” Brian whispered. Justin did exactly what Brian asked and was on his stomach in a second. Brian began to kiss down his back. Each kiss was followed by a swipe of Brian’s tongue. Brian got to the top of Justin’s ass and stuck his tongue into it and began to work his tongue all the way down Justin’s crack. Justin moaned at the pleasure of Brian’s tongue roaming around his ass. 

Justin arched a little and then climbed to his knees. Brian smiled and began to work on Justin’s hole. He moved his tongue back and forth over it before moving his tongue from Justin’s balls all the way back up to Justin’s asshole. Justin reached for his dangling cock, which was getting harder by the second. He began tugging on himself. He wanted to cum so bad.

Brian began to tongue-fuck Justin’s tight hole as Justin pumped his cock even faster. Justin moaned Brian’s name as he came all over his chest. They both plopped down on the bed and lied there for a few minutes before saying anything.

Justin finally broke the silence, “You want a turn?” he asked still kind of breathless.

“A rim-job?” Brian asked arching his eyebrow.

“No, a blow-job,” Justin said laughing, “you like them better.”

“You’re right, I do.”

 

There was a knock at the loft door the next morning while Brian and Justin were still in bed. Justin looked over at Brian, who wasn’t stirring, rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door.

“Hey Jake, did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?” Justin asked in a baby voice while grabbing his son out of his grandmother’s arms.

“He sure did,” Mrs. Chanders said grabbing Jake’s hand and holding it, “he was the life of the party.”

“Just like his dada.”

“How is he like me?” Brian asked walking up behind Justin and taking Jake away from him, “hey there Sunny Boy.”

“We better go,” Mr. Chanders said and they walked out the door.

“Is it just me or do they seem a little uncomfortable around us?” Justin asked Brian in a serious tone.

“A little bit, but how who you feel if your only grandchild was being raised by your dead daughter’s gay best friend and his lover.”

“Whatever,” Justin giggled.

 

“So what is exactly the problem, sir?”

“They’re just unfit.”

“How so?”

“For example, their home, it’s very, how should I put it, um, adult. Definitely not fit for a small child. There are expensive items that could be broken and injure a baby. It’s also like one giant room, where is Jake supposed to play when he gets older? AND! Where is he going to have privacy at when he’s a teenager? It’s like they’ve never even thought about it.”

“What you’re saying does sound inappropriate, but how do you know they don’t have future plans?”

“I don’t, but that’s not all.”

“Oh?”

“They kiss all the time in front of him and when we dropped him off the other day,” he turns his head to make sure no one is listening and starts to whisper, “the whole place smelled of sex, how can I let him live there in that?”

“Sir, I know how you feel, but they did have the night to themselves. It was probably the first time in a while that they had that.”

“YOU’RE NOT GETTING IT!”

“Sir, please lower your voice.”

“I’m sorry; it’s also that Brian Kinney. Daphne talked about him before. She said he was the type of a man who slept around and no matter how much Mr. Taylor would ask him, he wouldn’t stop.”

“Alright sir, if it will make you happy I will have someone sent over to their home tomorrow and have a look around and then we will decide if they are unfit parents.”

“Thank you.”

 

Justin was sitting quietly feeding Jake when there was a knock at the door.

“Shit,” he said when, almost immediately, Jake started crying, “it’s ok, shh, shh, shh.” He started bouncing Jake up and down in his arms as he made his way towards the door.

“Can I help you?” he asked the man standing in his doorway.

“I’m here to see a Mr. Justin Taylor and a Mr. Brian Kinney.”

“I’m Justin Taylor, but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a half an hour to see Brian, he’s at work.”

“I’ll just wait for him before I start. Do you mind if I...?” the man asked pointing to the chair.

“No, not at all. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name,” Justin said still holding Jake, who had settled down.

“Dennis Johnson.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Johnson. Do you want me to call Brian and see if he can come home now?” Justin asked. He really didn’t feel like sitting there for a half an hour with this man.

“If you don’t mind, I want to make this as short as I can.”

Justin nodded and picked up his cell phone. He walked into the bedroom and called Brian’s cell.

“What?” Brian asked in an annoyed tone.

“Brian shut up and listen, there’s this guy here and he says he needs to speak with us. He’s looking around at the loft all weird and he keeps giving me this inferior look.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Thank you Brian, I love you.”

Justin hung up his cell phone and walked back into the living room. “He’ll be here in ten minutes.”

“Good.”

 

Brian swung the loft door open and walked into the loft. He looked at the man Justin had described and cringed. Justin hadn’t told him how completely ugly this guy was.

“Mr. Kinney I presume,” Mr. Johnson began, “I’m Dennis Johnson.”

“So Denny what brings you to our humble home?”

“Where should I begin?” he asked to no one in particular while slapping his hands together. “My boss told me that he received a complaint about you two.”

“What?” Justin asked in astonishment, “why?”

“The person told him that you both were unfit parents and that Jake should be taken out of your care.”

“No way!” Brian screamed, “he’s our son!”

“I know that this must seem extreme, my boss thought so too. That’s why I have been sent here, to ask you some questions as well as have a look around.”

“Ok,” Justin agreed.

“First let me get this question out of the way. Your, um, ‘accuser’ said that you have sex or at least sexual activity while Jake is near.”

“I see, well we do have sex, but not while he’s near. He’ll be sleeping in his crib and we’ll close up the bedroom, look we even installed doors and put up curtains over the glass windows, and we’ll put the baby monitor in with us,” Brian explained.

“That’s not too bad; all parents have a sex life.”

“Even gay men,” Justin added.

“Next, he said that Mr. Kinney sleeps around with other men and we feel that is very inappropriate behavior to have around a child, even if he is too young to really understand.”

“I don’t anymore,” Brian said nonchalantly.

“You don’t!” Justin exclaimed.

“No I don’t.”

“Since when? Oh my god. Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve stopped too. Not that I do it anymore though.”

“Since eleven months ago, I didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you, and I knew you never tricked anymore.”

“I guess that takes care of that question,” said Mr. Johnson.

“Do you have anymore questions?” Justin asked.

“Just one, it’s about your home.”

“Go on,” Brian probed.

“This man feels it’s unfit for a baby. He thinks that it’s dangerous for him now and that in the future it will be too crowded for the three of you.”

“Well that’s the understatement of the year,” Justin teased, “don’t worry, we’ve talked about that.”

“And?” Mr. Johnson asked.

“And we’re going to get a house in a month,” Brian explained, “we’ve already started looking.”

“Really,” Mr. Johnson asked in surprise, “do you have any ideas yet because my wife can help you she’s...”

“Sorry,” Justin cut him off, “my mother already is, but thank you.”

“No problem. Well it seems as though this person who believes you two to be unfit is off his rocker. Everything’s fine here, you’re loving parents, you know that?”

“Thank you,” Brian said sincerely.

“I’ll show my report to my boss, but I assure you, you’re fine.”

Brian led Mr. Johnson to the door and walked back over to his son and lover.

“Who do you think it was?” Justin asked.

“How the fuck should I know?”

“Well whoever it was, they’ll be pissed when they realize we’re better parents than fucking straight people.”

 

“What do you mean they checked out?!” Mr. Chanders screamed, “I can’t believe it!”

“Here this is exactly what he wrote ‘Mr. Taylor and Mr. Kinney are loving parents who always put their son before them. They are currently shopping for a new home and are setting a good example for their son.’ There’s more, but it’s just a bunch of the same, you know.”

“They’re fucking fags! How is that a good example?!”

“Sir, I won’t tell you again, keep your voice down.”

“Sorry,” Mr. Chanders whined, “it’s just that when we lost Daphne, we thought Jake would go to us, but instead he went to those fags.”

“As much as I agree that gay people shouldn’t raise children, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Mr. Chanders said under his breath as he walked away.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, I’ve been very busy. And also, don’t worry, I’m not going to have some corny Mr. and Mrs. Chanders kidnapping adventure, I know it sounds like the story’s leading up to that, but I have other ideas:).


	11. Ch. 11- A Family Vacation

“Have you decided on a home yet?” Debbie asked Brian as he sat at the counter in the diner getting coffee.

“Yup, we chose the white one, but Justin doesn’t want to move in until he’s done painting every single room, in its own color, in its own special way.” Brian grinned; Justin had decided that every room in the house should have its own demeanor. Justin had already completed the kitchen, black and silver, the living room, white and cream, and the bathroom, maroon and black. Justin had decided to keep those rooms in a similar color scheme as the loft since they were both going to miss it, a lot.

Justin had painted Brian’s home office in a blue, black, and white scheme, which he liked a lot. He was amazed how Justin knew exactly what he wanted. They both had decided to leave the guest bedroom and bathroom the same since it wasn’t really their space, but they still added their own special touch to it. 

All that was left was Justin’s art studio, their bedroom, and Jake’s bedroom. Leave it to Justin to leave the hardest rooms for last. Justin had said he could finish his studio after they moved in, since he wanted it to be original and creative. 

“What Justin has painted though,” Brian continued, “is brilliant.”

“That’s great,” Debbie said grinning wide, “how big is it?”

“About nine inches,” Brian teased.

“The house asshole.”

“It’s two stories, but it’s still fucking big.”

“Sounds beautiful,” she said staring into space.

“Even though, it’s just your simple, every day, boring white, it’s nice. It has a decent size yard, we’re even thinking of putting in a pool.”

“I’m so happy for you two,” Debbie said with her eyes clouded with happiness. “You guys better have a house warming party and you better invite everyone.”

“Sure thing Deb,” Brian replied.

“Are you three still going to San Remo?”

“What’s with all the fucking questions? Don’t you have customers to attend to?”

Debbie smiled, “Ok, ok I’ll back off. For now.” 

 

“Justin are you here?!” Brian yelled as he walked into his new home.

“Upstairs!” Justin yelled back.

Brian walked up the stairs and found Justin painting pictures onto the wall in Jake’s bedroom. Brian leaned down to give his lover a quick kiss.

“That’s really great,” Brian said while running his hand through Justin’s short, soft hair.

“Thanks,” Justin responded smiling brightly, “since this is a child's room, I decided it should be full of pictures and it should be colorful.” Brian looked around his son’s new room. Justin had already been painted the ceiling. It was a picture of a blue sky with clouds and a big orange sun. The walls were almost complete and Justin was hard to work on them. They were painted in different types of scenery, thriving green fields, beautiful mountains, and lush forests’.

“So where the hell is Jake?” Brian asked looking around the room.

“Oh, our room,” Justin began, “I set up his playpen in there and he’s sleeping. But don’t worry, I have the baby monitor,” Justin said holding it up and smiling.

Brian smiled down at his lover, ‘so responsible’ he thought. “I’ll just go see if he’s up,” he said leaving the room.

Brian walked out of Jake’s room and down the hall into his bedroom. Jake was still sleeping a he looked so peaceful. Brian glanced around the room and noticed paint cans on the floor, in the corner. He walked over to take a look at the colors. It was just one color and it was a dark bluish color, but he liked it a lot. Brian smiled and walked back over to Jake and picked him up.

“Sunny Boy, time to get up,” Brian said softly and slowly. Jake’s small eyelids lifted up and Brian was staring at huge, chocolate-brown eyes. “Come on let’s go see how daddy’s doing on your room.” 

Brian walked back into Jake’s room carrying Jake and Justin was finishing up on a tree in the corner. It was almost done and it was practically perfect. 

“Damn, you’re fast,” Brian said eyeing the room, “you only started on it the day before yesterday.”

“I know, I’m just motivated to get it done so we can be moved in before we go to San Remo next week,” Justin explained, “oh, that reminds me, did you book everything?”

“Yeah, this morning, we leave at 10:20 Friday morning and I called the hotel and everything is taken care of.”

“Great, I can’t wait. Our first family vacation, shit it sounds so hetero.”

“I know,” Brian said smiling, “but we’ll have a much sex as possible to keep it as gay as we can.”

 

“Your house is gorgeous!” Lindsay exclaimed as she and Gus walked in through the front door.

“Daddy,” Gus said reaching up to Brian.

Brian was already holding Jake, so he motioned to Justin to pick up Gus. 

“Hey Gus,” Justin said kissing the small child’s head.

“Hi!” Gus yelled.

All of a sudden Jake started crying, so Brian went over to the couch. He began to rock him to calm him down. “It’s ok Sunny Boy,” he whispered. Brian looked up at Lindsay who had a shocked expression of her face and she turned around and left the living room into the kitchen.

“What the fuck’s the matter with her?” Justin asked looking confused.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll check.” Brian handed Jake over to Justin, who had sat Gus down on the couch next to him. 

It seemed like everyone was in the kitchen, but Brian ushered them out so he could speak to Lindsay alone.

“Lindsay,” he began after everyone was gone, “what the fuck is your problem?”

“It’s you Brian,” she hissed, “how dare you call that kid in there Sonny Boy, isn’t that what you have been calling Gus since the day he was born?”

“I don’t know why it’s any of your fucking business,” he spat, “but I call Jake Sunny Boy, Sunny as in ‘the sun is bright today.’ I call Gus Sonny Boy, Sonny as in this is my son. There’s a difference, got it!”

“Yeah I got it,” she said giving him a wicked look, “what about your ‘family trip’?” she held up her fingers the quotation gesture, “how come you’re taking that kid and not Gus?”

“Would you please stop fucking calling him ‘that kid’,” it was Brian’s turn to use quotations, “his name is Jake and he’s my son, and we didn’t know we were definitely going until a couple of weeks ago. If I had asked to take Gus then, instead of giving you a two months notice, you would’ve ripped my throat out.”

“No I wouldn’t of.”

“Oh come on Lindsay, you would rip off my other ball if you were that pissed at me or if you didn’t get your way.”

“Whatever, it’s over now; you planned your trip, so just fuck it.”

“My thoughts exactly,” he spat walking away, “bitch,” he said under his breath. 

 

Now that everyone had arrived at Justin and Brian’s new home it was time to tell everyone about their trip. Lindsay had obviously found out by either Jennifer or Debbie, since they were the only two that knew and Brian guessed which one it was. Brian stood up in the middle of the room in order to get everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for coming,” Brian announced, “as some of you know Justin, Jake, and I are going to San Remo for two weeks. So, will someone here house-sit for us?”

“What need’s to be done?” asked Ted.

“Just, you know, get our mail and bring it into the house and water some of the plants we have.”

“I’ll do it,” announced Emmett.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked, he wasn’t sure if Emmett was all that reliable, “you don’t have to come everyday. Every two days would be fine, or even every three days.”

“I can do it. Just give me your key.”

“Thanks,” Brian said and handed him the spare key.

The party lasted for another two hours and eventually everyone gradually left and Justin and Brian were alone in their new home again. Jake had fallen asleep a little while ago and Justin and Brian were putting him to bed.

“Thank god everyone’s gone,” Brian said shutting the door to Jake’s room.

“I’m glad we did this before we left to get it over with, I hate parties.”

“I know, you’ve told me before,” Brian teased, “so do you want to fuck now or later?”

Justin smiled and grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

 

Brian, Justin, and Jake arrived at the large hotel. Brian was carrying Jake, who was sleeping, in his car seat. The hotel was huge and very Italian. People were filing in and out of the double doors and speaking in Italian. Justin grabbed Brian’s hand as they walked into the hotel.

“I have reservations for a room on the twenty-first floor,” Brian said to the woman behind the large desk.

“Can I have you name please?” she asked in English, with an Italian accent.

“Brian Kinney.”

“Your I.D. please.”

Brian handed the woman his I.D. and she looked everything over and handed it back to him, along with a room key.

“Here you are sir, one of our finest rooms, I must say. Everything you have requested has already been prepared for you.”

“Thank you.”

Brian and Justin turned around and walked towards the elevator. One of the elevators was unloading as they walked up to it, so they decided to take that one to the twenty-first floor. There was no one in the elevator on their ride up. Justin squeezed Brian’s hand tighter and Brian looked down at his smiling lover and he smiled back. The elevator finally stopped and Justin, Jake, and Brian shuffled out. They all walked down the quiet hallway searching for their room.

“Here it is,” Brian said as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

“Fuck Brian,” Justin gasped, “this is fucking fabulous.”

“I thought you’d think so,” Brian said.

“Look, you even got a crib for Jake,” Justin said eyeing it.

“Hey let’s go out and walk around?” Brian asked.

“Sure, ok,” Justin agreed, “where’s Jake’s stroller?”

“Here,” Brian answered pointing to the luggage that had already been brought up.

Justin put Jake in his stroller and they all left the room only minutes after entering it. San Remo was beautiful, and very crowded. They had basically walked around until late at night seeing sights, resting a bit, eating at restaurants, and a few hundred diapers changes along the way. They got back at the hotel late. Jake was sleeping so Brian put him in bed while Justin went out on the balcony. It wasn’t long before Justin was joined by Brian.

“It gets cold at night here, huh?” Brian asked while slipping his arms around his lover’s waist from behind.

“Hey, yeah it does,” Justin smiled at Brian semi-romantic gesture.

“I’m happy to be here with you and Jake,” Brian whispered softly into his lover’s ear.

“Me too,” Justin said squeezing Brian’s arms tighter around him.

“I love you,” Brian whispered again and he felt Justin shudder in his arms, “baby, are you ok?”

“Wonderful,” Justin replied, “I love you, too.”

 

The next two weeks seemed like utter bliss to Justin. They had spent all their time at the beach or just hanging around fucking in their hotel room. Of course Jake was in safe distance away from them and as always they had their baby monitor. Brian had surprised Justin by taking him to a museum. There they had walked around for hours while Justin studied all the paintings and Brian was stuck with pushing Jake around the whole day. They knew they would remember this trip forever, even if Jake was only ten months old, they had pictures to remind them of their wonderful time in San Remo.

 

AN: I have never been to San Remo and I have no idea what it’s like there. I just wanted to find a city in Italy that was big and on the cost and San Remo fit the description, for all I know it could be a nudist colony. If you’re from their and you know you don’t have a beautiful giant hotel, beach, or museum, I’m sorry. I’m also sorry about the wait I have just started a new semester at college and it has been taking up my time. I will try to improve and put the chapters out faster.


	12. Ch. 12- Surprises

The three men walked up the stairs and headed towards the loft door.

“Is this it sir?” asked one of the policemen.

“Yes,” answered Mr. Chanders.

The policeman knocked on the loft door and waited. There was no answer so he knocked once more. Again, there wasn’t an answer.

“Maybe they’re not home,” pointed out the other policeman.

“Can’t you go in anyway?” asked Mr. Chanders.

“Yes, but we need the landlord to let us in. We can’t break down that big metal door.”

“Well then go get him,” Mr. Chanders demanded.

In a matter of minutes the policeman was back with the landlord of the building.

“Oh, this loft, yeah they moved out,” the land lord explained.

“What!” gasped Mr. Chanders, “when?”

“Hmm, let me think, I guess about one month ago,” the landlord said.

“Do you know their new address?” Mr. Chanders asked hopefully.

“Yeah I’ll go get it for you.”

The landlord left the three men as they made their way back to the police car. The landlord came out in front of the building, handed them a piece of paper and they drove away.

 

“Brian!” Justin screamed at the top of his lungs, “BRIAN!!! Get the fuck down here now!”

Brian came stumbling down the stairs grumbling. He didn’t like being disturbed while he was working in his office.

“What the fuck is wrong?” Brian complained.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Justin said not looking at Brian, “look, Jake’s walking to me,” he pointed.

“Holy shit!” Brian exclaimed.

“Come to daddy,” Justin commanded holding out his arms.

“Come to dada,” Brian said holding out his arms as well.

Jake was almost to Brian and Justin when there was a knock at the front door.

“Shit! Who in the fuck could that be?” Brian groaned and got up to answer the door.

When the door opened, three men pushed their way in.

“Yes...?” Brian asked impatiently.

“Mr. Chanders?” Justin asked standing up holding Jake.

“I’m sorry to disturb you so late, but we have received some complaints,” one policeman started.

“About what?” Brian asked annoyed.

“We’ve heard from a few sources that you and Mr. Taylor have had drugs around the baby and if that’s true, we’re forced to take him away from you.”

“What!” Justin protested, “we don’t have any drugs in our home!”

“According to our sources you do.”

“Well just look around, you’re not going to find anything,” Brian pointed out.

After an hour of searching Justin and Brian’s home for illegal substances the police had given up and Mr. Chanders became increasingly agitated.

“What do you mean you’re quitting!” Mr. Chanders demanded.

“From what we have seen, there is nothing here,” the policeman stated.

“Don’t you dare quit, I’ve heard from many sources that Brian Kinney is an addict,” Mr. Chanders stated.

“Mr. Chanders, why are you doing this?” Justin asked looking hurt.

“Baby, why don’t you go put Jake to bed; I’ll have a talk with them, ok?” Brian asked sweetly.

Without saying a word Justin left the room and Brian turned to Mr. Chanders and the two policemen.

“For your information, Mr. Chanders, I was never an addict. I did use drugs, as recently as last year, but ever since a little while before Jake was born, I haven’t touched anything,” Brian was trying sound as sincere as possible.

“Well we can’t charge you with doing drugs in the past sir, but we can make unscheduled searches just to make sure you’re clean. We could even bring a drug dog, so be alert,” the policeman explained.

“I understand you have to make sure my son is safe, but what if we’re not home though?”

“We will come back at a later time. We won’t break in.”

“Thank you, um, who in the hell told you that I did drugs in the first place?” Brian asked.

“That information is confidential, Mr. Kinney, sorry for wasting your time, but when a child’s involved, we have to take initiative.”

“I understand,” Brian said and lead them all to the front door. After they were gone Brian headed upstairs to Jake’s room. He walked in and found Justin still there, standing over him and he looked sad. Justin looked up at Brian as he entered the room and forced a weak smile.

“Why do you think Mr. Chanders hates us so much?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know, I guess he’s just a fucking asshole,” Brian said while rubbing Justin’s back.

“I mean, I can tell Mrs. Chanders doesn’t really like the idea of us being parents to her only grandchild, but she does think we’re good parents and she likes us, she told me so, but he’s always been quiet about the whole situation.” 

“I guess it’s the quiet one’s you have to worry about,” Brian said while rubbing the side of Jake’s head, “what exactly has Mrs. Chanders said to you?” he asked.

“She’s said, ‘even though I don’t really approve of your and Brian’s lifestyle, I can tell you’re good parents and you truly love Jake and he’s lucky to have parents like that.’ She said some other stuff, but that’s what really touched me.”

“It is kind of nice,” Brian stated, “I wonder why Mr. Chanders is doing this. If he didn’t want us to have Jake in the first place, he should’ve fought us for him in the beginning.”

“I think he was just doing what Daphne wanted at first, but now he realizes that’s not what he thinks should’ve happened.”

“Well, if that asshole tries my patience one more time...,” Brian began, but was interrupted by Justin.

“Brian its ok, you saw him when the policeman said they were done searching, he almost shot steam out of his nose and ears,” Justin giggled at the thought of Daphne’s father losing his temper.

Brian laughed, “I just hope he’s around for Jake when he gets older.”

“Me too, oh my god Brian, I almost forgot, Jake took his first steps today,” Justin looked sad all over again.

“Its ok baby, you remember it don’t you?” Brian asked kissing him behind his left ear.

“Yeah, but I wish we could’ve enjoyed it longer.”

“We’ll see if he’ll walk again tomorrow.”

“Ok, you think he will?” Justin asked in a hopeful voice.

“Of course, a smart kid like him. Come on baby, let’s go to bed,” Brian asked already pulling Justin out the door and towards their bedroom.

 

Brian was sitting at his desk in his office. Today had been relatively simple so far, all he did was look over some posters for Iconic Optics’ new ad campaign, have a meeting with some staff members, and look over some paperwork with Ted. Brian was looking down at the picture on his desk. It was a picture Debbie had taken not too long ago. It was of Justin and Jake sitting on her couch. Jake was sitting on Justin’s leg with his head against Justin’s chest and Justin was holding Jake’s hips and they were both smiling their sunshine smiles. Brian was pulled away from his gaze when Cynthia walked into his office.

“Brian?” she asked.

“What?”

“Someone is here to see you, a Mr. Chanders,” she explained.

Brian sighed, “Send him in.”

Within seconds Mr. Chanders walked into Brian’s office and looked around. Brian looked up at him and rolled his eyes wondering what he could possibly want this time.

“Well,” Brian began sounding extremely annoyed, “what the fuck do you want?”

“How much?” Mr. Chanders asked.

“How much what?” Brian asked looking confused.

“How much do you want for Jake, I’ll give you whatever you ask for?”

“Nothing, I want him, not your money. You can’t buy me over, I love him.” Brian was utterly shocked. How could this asshole be asking him this?

“Oh come on, there’s always something with you business men, whatever you want.”

“I can’t make this kind of decision and I can’t make it without Justin and let me tell you, he would never, ever say yes.”

“Brian, you and Justin are not fit parents, you’re gay. You don’t deserve Jake and he should be with us.”

“You are such an asshole; get the fuck out of my office before I call security!” Brian demanded.

“I’ll see you in court,” Mr. Chanders retorted and stormed out of the office.

 

Brian entered his house and immediately ran upstairs looking for Justin. Justin was in his studio working on his latest charcoal drawing and Jake was busily playing in his playpen. Brian opened the door expeditiously and Justin jumped in his chair.

“Shit Brian, you scared me!” Justin said while placing his hand over his chest.

“You’ll never guess who came into my office today.”

“Who?” Justin asked beginning to draw again.

“Mr. Chanders,” Brian said in an annoyed voice.

“What the fuck did he want this time,” Justin asked rolling his eyes.

“He offered me money for custody of Jake.”

“What!” Justin exclaimed, “he can’t do that, we’re the fucking parents.”

“That’s what I told him and he said ‘I’ll see you in court.’”

“Oh fuck, what if they take him away from us? I don’t know what I’d do,” Justin began sobbing.

“It’ll be ok, we’re good parents, and you’re the biological father.”

“Why don’t you call Mel and see if she can help us?” Justin asked.

“Sure, I’ll do that right now.”

 

Brian had called Melanie and within thirty minutes they were all sitting in the living room discussing their problem.

“So what do you think Melanie, will he have a case?” Brian asked.

“From what I’ve heard, I don’t see why any judge would send this to trial. You said that he had a Mr. Dennis Johnson come to the loft and ask you a few questions about your parenting as well as other things,” she pointed out.

“Yes,” Justin began, “and we passed with flying colors, he just fucking hates us.”

“I see and he also had police come over here for a drug raid. Did they find anything?” she asked looking at Brian.

“No Mel, of course not.”

“Well then I don’t see why he’d be taking you to court, other than he really wants Jake.”

“Do you think we could lose him?” Justin asked looking sad.

“No baby, they always like to see the real parents have custody of their kids,” she said rubbing his back.

“I’ll look into this more, but before I go, Brian I really have to talk to you.”

“Sure Mel, I’ll walk you to your car.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked shutting the door to his house.

“It’s Lindsay,” she began, “I went over to her apartment the other day to drop off some stuff of hers and she wouldn’t stop complaining about you and how you always spend time with Jake and never with Gus.”

Brian groaned, “She is being such a fucking bitch, did she keep calling Jake ‘that kid’?” he asked.

“As a matter of fact she did, but I told her that I’m sure Brian will spend time with Gus when he has the time and that you’ve been really busy lately, and then I said, and Brian you fucking owe me for this one...”

“What did you say?”

“I said that when me and her were together, Gus wasn’t biologically my son, but I was his legal guardian, just like Brian is to Jake. Then she said that it was different, since I didn’t have a child in the first place to support and look after.”

“Tell me again what I owe you for?” Brian asked not understanding what Melanie was getting at.

“I asked her, what if I had another child with someone else before I got with her and had Gus? What if I spent half of my time with my other child and half of my time with Gus, what would she have done?”

Brian smiled, “What did she say?”

“She didn’t say anything, she is so selfish sometimes.”

“I know.”

 

It had been two months since Mr. Chanders threat, but so far Brian and Justin heard nothing. They were still prepared, Melanie looked up some stuff for them, so if he were to suddenly spring it in their face again, they were ready. 

Jake had finally said his first word, he had been babbling a bit, but what he had said was unmistakable. Brian was shocked when it happened. They were playing on the floor in his bedroom while Justin was at class. Brian was looking at all the pictures Justin had painted on the walls, when all of a sudden he heard a “Dada.” He looked up and saw Jake staring at him wide-eyed. He had picked him up and spun him around, then he dialed Justin’s number and left him a voicemail. Basically, he said that Jake said his first word and that he wished he was there with them right now.

 

Brian was running to the diner where Justin said he and Jake would be for lunch that day. He barged in and looked around, no sign of them. He noticed Emmett sitting with Michael and Ben in the corner.

“Hey guys, have you seen Justin?” he asked.

“Yeah, his stuff’s right there,” Ben replied pointing to the diaper bag, car seat, and Justin’s bag for school.

“Oh, then where is he?” Brian asked looking around again.

Michael laughed, “Brian calm down, he’s in the bathroom. Jake needed a diaper change.”

“Oh,” Brian said sitting down in Justin’s spot. Within the next minute Justin came out of the bathroom holding a freshly changed Jake who reached out for Brian as soon as he saw him.

“Dada!” he demanded.

Brian smiled, “Hey Sunny Boy,” he said picking him up and kissing him lightly on the head. “Hey Emmett, hold him for a second,” he handed Jake to Emmett and pulled Justin to the other side of the diner.

“What’s wrong Brian?” Justin asked looking worried, “you look like you’re about to throw up.”

“Justin, I’m about to ask you something, but remember this about what I will ask you before I do it. I know I’ve always said that I never wanted to do this and that I don’t believe in it, but I gave it tons of thought and I realized that I do want to do this, even though I still don’t like the idea a whole lot, you’re worth it.”

Justin looked really confused. Brian looked really nervous, he had never seen him this way before. “What is it Brian? Don’t worry you can ask me anything, I love you.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s face and looked into his eyes, “You know I love you too, right?”

“Yes,” Justin said in complete surprise to Brian’s actions.

Brian kissed Justin’s lips softly and let go of his face. He didn’t realize they had an audience now; practically everyone was staring at them.

Brian took a deep breath, “Will you marry me?” 

Justin’s jaw dropped, “But Brian you hate...”

“Justin!” Brian interrupted, “remember what I said earlier?”

“Yes, but I just can’t believe it,” Justin was breathing rapidly now.

“What’s not to believe, will you marry me?” Brian asked again.

Justin looked down and thought for a moment. Was this the real Brian before him, Brian detested marriage, but they did have a family, so maybe he was sort of changing after all. “Brian, are you sure?” Justin asked, just to double check.

“Positive,” Brian replied.

“Then, yes. Yes I’ll marry you,” Justin said smiling brightly.

Brian smiled and picked Justin up off the floor, “Thank you baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Brian.”


	13. Ch. 13- Wedding Plans and Babylon

Emmett, Michael, and Ben all watched Justin and Brian walk to the other side of the diner. 

“What do you think is up with Brian?” Emmett asked Michael.

“I have no idea,” Michael responded still staring in Justin and Brian’s direction.

“Shh!” Ben demanded, “If you two will be quiet, we could hear them.”

They all shut up and eased-dropped on Brian and Justin’s conversation. Thank god the diner wasn’t busy and everyone who was in there was being quiet. They listened for a couple of minutes before they were able to hear fully what the two men were discussing.

“Justin, I’m about to ask you something, but remember this about what I will ask you before I do it. I know I’ve always said that I never wanted to do this and that I don’t believe in it, but I gave it tons of thought and I realized that I do want to do this, even though I still don’t like the idea a whole lot, you’re worth it,” they all heard Brian say.

“What is he talking about?” asked Emmett.

“Shh!” Michael and Ben said at the same time.

Brian then kissed Justin on the lips lightly before asking, “Will you marry me?”

Emmett, Ben, and Michael all gasped. What a shocker, they all never thought that marriage would’ve been the reason for this conversation.

“Say yes,” Emmett whispered out load.

“Be quiet,” Ben demanded, “I want to hear what Justin says.”

“Brian, are you sure?” Justin asked.

“Positive,” Brian replied.

“Then, yes. Yes I’ll marry you,” Justin said smiling brightly.

“Oh my god!” Emmett squealed.

They all watched as Brian lifted up Justin and kissed him. Brian put Justin back down and they smiled at each other for a few minutes before returning to their booth. 

“So you’re getting married!” Emmett squealed again.

“Yes,” Brian said reaching for Jake.

“Wow, that’s great,” Ben said smiling.

“Glad to see that you came to your senses, Brian,” Michael said while placing a hand on Brian’s shoulder. Brian looked down at Michael and smiled.

“Daddy!” Jake demanded.

“Right here,” Justin said taking Jake out of Brian’s arms, “I’m glad he decided to call us different things or we could’ve never figured out who he wanted.”

“Me too,” Brian said, “that would’ve been confusing.

“So when’s the big day?” asked Emmett.

“Em, we still have to plan it,” Justin said smiling.

“Well if you need a party planner, I’m right here.”

“Thanks.”

 

“So what’s the big news?” Jennifer asked sounding excited.

“Yeah, what did you want to tell us?” Debbie added. Justin, Brian, Jennifer, Debbie, and Jake were all having lunch in Debbie’s living room. Justin and Brian had arranged it so they could tell them about their marriage.

“Yesterday,” Justin began, “Brian asked me to marry him.”

“Oh my god,” Jennifer cried with her eyes wide.

“Sunshine that’s fantastic!” Debbie squealed.

“I never thought you two would get married,” Jennifer stated now with teary eyes.

“Me neither,” Brian said holding Jake in his arms.

“When he asked me I was shocked,” Justin said while wiping the milk that spilled down Jake’s cheek.

“Are you going to tell your father?” Jennifer asked Justin.

“Why should I?” 

“He has the right to know,” Jennifer pointed out, “and besides, maybe now he’ll realize that you two are more serious than he thought.”

“What about you Brian?” Debbie asked, “Are you going to tell your mom?”

“Fuck no.”

“Why not?” Debbie began, “Maybe she’ll realize that even though her son is gay, he’s happy with a partner and has two sons.”

“Just stay out of it Deb,” Brian demanded.

“Fine, but I still think you should.”

“Well anyway Brian,” Jennifer said changing the subject, “welcome to my family.”

“He was already part of the family,” Justin stated.

“Thanks Mrs. Taylor,” Brian said while laughing at Justin.

 

“Oh come on Deb, you can watch him for at least one night,” Justin was complaining to Debbie on the phone. “I already asked my mom, her and Molly are going to my grandparent’s house this weekend.”

Brian was sitting on the couch playing with Jake, listening to Justin ask Debbie if she could take Jake this Saturday night so they could go to Babylon. They hadn’t been out together for a long time and they were working hard to try and find a babysitter.

“Please Debbie,” Justin was pleading now, “fine then, I’m sure we’ll find someone. Bye.” Justin hung up the phone and threw his arms up in the air in frustration, “Fuck, who in the world is going to watch him this weekend?”

“I don’t know baby, but we’ll find someone.”

“Wait, what about Lindsay?” Justin asked.

“There's no fucking way that I'm going to ask that bitch to watch our son,” Brian said with his eyes glaring.

“Ok then, what about Melanie?”

“I already talked to her; she has a huge case she has to work on.”

“Dammit,” Justin complained.

“What about Emmett?” Brian asked.

“I asked him yesterday, he has a party that night.”

“Fuck,” Brian complained this time.

“Ted?”

“Asked, he has a date. Go figure, huh?” Brian said laughing.

“Michael and Ben?”

“Michael made this excuse about cleaning up their apartment, fucking liars!” Brian stood up and put Jake in his playpen. “I guess we’ll have to reschedule are little rendezvous to Babylon.”

“Come on Brian, there has to be someone. Let’s just think about it.”

They thought for around two minutes before saying, “Cynthia!” at the same time.

 

“Thank you so much for doing this Cynthia,” Justin said while explaining to her Jake’s usual night-time schedule, “it’s really nice of you.”

“No problem Justin,” Cynthia replied, “I’m happy to help, plus I need practice, you never know when you will become a mom.”

“Yeah really,” Brian added coming down the stairs.

“Hi Brian,” Cynthia said smiling, “and might I add you look rather sexy tonight.”

“Thanks, anything for my man,” Brian said grabbing Justin’s hand, pulling Justin towards him and giving him a kiss. “Ready to go?”

“Yup,” he said and turned to Cynthia, “so, do you have mine and Brian’s cell phone numbers.”

“Yes, yes, yes now go, have fun, you’ve told me everything already, twice,” Cynthia said laughing.

“I have to make sure my son is ok while his daddy’s are away,” he said grabbing Jake’s hand and squeezing it.

“What time do you think you’ll be back?” Cynthia asked.

“Not sure,” Justin said, “if you get tired, just sleep on the couch.”

“Alright, see you two later.”

 

Babylon was its normal booming self for a Saturday night. Justin and Brian walked inside and headed straight for the bar.

“Brian,” Justin began while taking a sip from his drink, “I was thinking...”

“Yeah...”

“Well, when’s the last time you’ve been to the backroom?”

“I’m not sure, but not for a lllooonnnggg time,” Brian said smirking.

“So what do you say we make a stop there before we dance, you know, just you and me, fucking in the backroom, like old times,” Justin suggested already leading Brian to the door.

“Sounds hot.”

 

The backroom was just like Brian and Justin remembered it. 

“Hey Todd,” Justin said walking by the familiar man in a familiar position, “how’s it going?”

“Fine,” Todd responded panting.

“Come on baby,” Brian said pulling Justin further down the halls, “over here.” Brian pushed Justin against the wall and started kissing him profusely. 

“Mmm,” Justin began moaning as Brian’s tongue entered his mouth.

“Tell me what you want to do,” Brian demanded.

“Fuck me,” Justin moaned out. Brian was making him so hard.

“What was that, you want to what?” Brian teased his fiancé.

“Fuck me!” Justin shouted and turned around.

Brian pulled down Justin’s pants just enough to gain good access to the part of the body he wanted. He pulled out Justin’s already hard dick and stroked it for a second.

“Do you want me to do this to you while I fuck you?” Brian whispered seductively to Justin.

“Oh yes,” Justin said. He was already leaking.

Brian pulled out his own dick, which was hard as well, and rolled a condom on. He placed his dick by Justin’s tight hole.

“Do you want me to push my cock inside your tight hole, baby?”

“Please Brian,” Justin pleaded, “stop teasing.”

Brian listened and in one swift movement his was inside Justin making him moan loudly. Brian began to rock with Justin against the wall.

“Ahh,” Justin was moaning, “harder Brian, harder.”

“Ok, baby,” Brian did what he was told and began to fuck Justin even harder, hitting Justin in the right spot that made him moan like crazy.

“Oh,” Justin moaned, “deeper Brian, please.”

Brian did and started pulling on Justin’s cock. “Do you want me to tug on your dick harder?” Brian asked while licking Justin’s ear.

“Oh god yes,” Justin was nearly crying, “do it.”

Brian began both fucking, and tugging Justin harder and harder until he felt that they were both at the end of their rope.

“Oh god Brian!!!” Justin screamed as he came all over the wall in front of him.

Brian followed thirty seconds later by moaning something incoherent into Justin’s ear.

“That was fucking incredible,” Brian said while placing a kiss on Justin’s sweaty head.

“I told you this would be fun,” Justin said while he pulled and zipped up his pants.

“Yeah you did,” Brian agreed and put his arm around Justin and led him out of the back room.

“Want to dance now?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Hey!” Justin and Brian turned around and saw a hot guy walking towards them.

“What?” Brian asked he wasn’t about to waste time when he could be spending it dancing with his fiancé.

“Aren’t you Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor?” the man asked.

“Yeah, so...?” Justin asked and Brian smiled realizing that he didn’t want to be bothered either.

“My name’s Luke and I’ve heard so much about you two.”

“Like what?” Brian asked curiously. What kind of things did people say about him and Justin around here?

“Like, that you guys are the hottest fucks around and that you found each other and fell in love.”

“That’s what you hear?” Justin asked smiling widely.

“Yeah, and that you are getting married. Is it true?” Luke asked with hopeful eyes, “Because if it is, it gives hope to all the lonely fucks around here. That even though they say they won’t settle down and they’ll fuck around forever, maybe, just maybe, there’s hope that they may one day, too, find happiness.”

Justin smiled and looked up at Brian. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to Luke.

“It’s true, we did find each other, fall in love, and now we’re getting married,” Brian answered.

“That is so wonderful,” Luke replied with a beaming smile, “I hope you guys have a lifetime of happiness.” 

“Thank you,” Justin said honestly, “that’s really nice of you to say.”

“Your welcome, I have to go, see you later.”

Brian and Justin watched as Luke walked away and then they made their way to the dance floor. Brian looked down at Justin and kissed him on the lips. They danced until they had to go home to their son and a sleeping Cynthia.

 

“How are you going to get married?” Michael asked as he and Brian were sitting in a booth at the diner.

“What do you mean ‘how’?” Brian asked confused, he was trying to feed Jake his baby food at the same time.

“I mean, it’s not legal in Philadelphia, let alone Pittsburgh.”

“No shit, we know,” Brian rolled his eyes, did Michael really think he was an idiot.

“Well then, how are you?” Michael asked repeating himself.

“We’re going to Massachusetts and getting married, and right after that, we’re going on a honeymoon to New Zealand.”

“What about me?” Michael asked looking hurt, “How am I going to be a part of your special day? You were a part of mine.”

Brian rolled his eyes again, “We’re going for one week and when we get back we are going to have a huge party and everyone is invited.”

“Ok,” Michael looked relieved.

“Hi babies,” Debbie said while walking over to Brian and Michael. She kissed Michael on the cheek and smoothed Brian’s hair out of his face. “Hi Little Sunshine, how are you?” Debbie asked rubbing her hand over Jake’s cheek and Jake smiled at her. “I swear Brian, he’s getting bigger everyday.”

“Baby’s grow fast don’t they; I can’t believe he’s almost a year old already.”

“Grandma can’t wait to have you for nine whole days,” Debbie said in a baby voice. 

“What are you going to do for his birthday?” Michael asked.

“We might just have a small get-together,” Brian replied, “with a lot of presents, right Sunny Boy.”

“Daddy!” Jake screamed.

“No,” Brian corrected, “I’m ‘Dada’, Justin is daddy.”

“Daddy!” Jake screamed again, this time pointing to the door. 

Brian looked up and saw Justin walking over to them.

“Smart little fucker,” Brian said holding up Jake so Justin could pick him up, “hey baby.”

“Hey,” Justin said grabbing Jake and leaning down to kiss Brian.

“How’s your mom?” Brian asked.

“Fine,” Justin said while playing patty cake with Jake, “She is so excited about the party. She and Emmett are planning it.”

“Emmett?” Brian asked in surprise.

“Yeah, she called him and asked for his help.”

“That’s great, I can’t wait,” Brian said smiling, “by next weekend we’ll be celebrating our marriage.”


	14. Ch. 14- Married

The wedding ceremony had been short and sweet. Justin and Brian had basically said there “I do’s” in Massachusetts and that had been it. Later that night, they went to their hotel room to have sex for the first time as a married couple. The next day they got on a plane early in the morning and went to New Zealand for their honeymoon.

It was beautiful there. They had spent the whole time fucking, sightseeing, and fucking. Even though the honeymoon was the most free time the two had in a long time, they still missed Jake immensely. One night after fucking Brian had explained to Justin that he really needed to spend more time with Gus so that Lindsay would stop harassing him, and so he and Justin could be in his life more. 

When they got back to Pittsburgh they went straight to Debbie and Carl’s house to pick up Jake. They both walked up the steps leading to the front door and knocked on it. Within seconds the door was swung open and Debbie was standing right there.

“Thank god you guys are back,” Debbie said hysterically.

“What’s wrong Deb?” asked Justin.

“It’s Lindsay...” Debbie was beginning to explain.

“Fuck, what has the bitch done this time?” Brian asked annoyed.

“Well, she hasn’t done anything yet, but she’s threatening to.”

“Is she here?” Brian asked looking behind Debbie.

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen.”

Debbie let Brian and Justin into the house and lead them towards the kitchen. Lindsay was sitting at the table and she looked angry.

“What the fuck’s wrong this time Lindsay?” Brian demanded.

“I got this wonderful job offer, I will make a ton of money, but Debbie’s trying to talk me out of it,” Lindsay explained.

“Um, Deb, where’s Jake? I’ll leave Brian to talk to Lindsay alone,” Justin asked.

“He’s upstairs sleeping,” Debbie answered.

“Thanks,” Justin said and left the room.

“Why would Debbie be trying to talk you out of it?”

“Because it’s in fucking Paris!” Debbie explained.

“What! Paris!” Brian screamed, “no fucking way are you taking Gus all the way to fucking Paris.”

“Like you even care!” Lindsay shouted back, “you never want to spend time with him anyway!”

“That’s not true,” Brian clarified, “while I was away, I thought long and hard about it and I realized that I should be spending more time with him, now that Jake’s getting older and becoming less of a hassle to take care of.”

“Oh come on, I’m taking Gus and we’re going to Paris and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

“Yes there is,” Brian smirked, “I can fight for his custody.”

“What?” Lindsay gasped, “you will not, I will just call the police department again and tell them you have drugs in your home.”

“That was you!” Brian screamed, “I thought that was Mr. Chanders.”

“No it wasn’t him, he just heard about it, asked around a little, and went with the police to your home.”

“I can’t believe you did that Lindsay,” Brian said dumbfounded, “we could’ve lost Jake if they found something, but luckily we didn’t have anything for them to find.”

“Oh lucky you,” Lindsay remarked sarcastically.

“You better believe I’m taking your ass to court now for custody of Gus!” Brian shouted, “and don’t think I won’t do it!”

“Fuck you Brian!”

“Justin, are you ready to go?!” Brian yelled up the stairs.

“Just about,” Justin yelled back down. There was a short pause, “Ok, I’m coming!”

Brian and Justin both left Debbie’s; Brian steaming with anger.

 

The party was held at Brian and Justin’s house and everyone was there with the exception of Lindsay and Gus. Justin pulled Brian into a corner.

“Brian, what if Lindsay leaves right now, just out of nowhere?” Justin asked.

“Then I’ll still fight for Gus’ custody. There’s no way I’m letting her have him grow up in a foreign country, away from me.”

There was a knock at the front door and Emmett got up to answer it. Lindsay reluctantly walked inside with Gus in her arms. Gus immediately leaped out of her arms and ran straight to Brian and Justin.

“Hello, Sonny Boy,” Brian whispered in his ear.

Lindsay followed slowly behind Gus and approached them. She looked up at Brian and then over to Melanie.

“Melanie, could you please come over here for a second?” she asked.

Melanie got up off the couch and walked over to Brian, Justin, Gus, and Lindsay.

“What do you need?” Melanie asked.

“We need your advice,” Lindsay said.

“Sure,” Melanie agreed.

“You see, I got this incredible job offer, I’ll be making a ton of money, and Brian’s trying to discourage me from taking it,” Lindsay explained.

“Lindsay stop being a bitch and making it sound like Brian’s the bad guy here,” Justin demanded.

“God what’s up with you three?” Melanie asked in disbelief to all of their actions.

“Mel, for your information, I’m not discouraging her, I just don’t want her to move half-way around the world, to Paris, with my son,” Brian explained.

“Oh, come on Brian, you can come and visit him,” Lindsay said matter-of-factly.

“Like I’m going to go all the way to Paris once a month,” Brian said, “I want Gus!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa you guys,” Melanie began, “you’re fighting for Gus?”

“Damn right. He’d be better with two loving, married parents, who have a nice house and a child already,” Brian explained.

“Come on Brian,” Lindsay laughed, “I’ll have a nice house and a very good income.”

“Like we don’t have a good income!” Justin screamed, “are you stupid or something. Do you have any idea how much money Brian and I make?!”

“Whatever,” Lindsay shrugged, “I’m his biological MOM and they will give me custody over you two.”

“What do you think Melanie?” Brian asked.

“I’m not sure, if this was taken to court, it would be a very tough case, but...” she paused for a second, “I would say Brian and Justin have the upper hand.”

Brian looked up at Lindsay and smirked. Lindsay stared off into space for a minute before walking out the front door and to her car.

“Brian,” Justin said, “she forgot Gus.”

“I don’t think she forgot, Justin,” Melanie explained, “did you see the look on her face, she looked defeated.”

“Are you saying she’s not going to fight and we get Gus?” Brian asked in disbelief.

“I think, I’m not one-hundred-percent sure, but I think so,” Melanie said.

Brian looked over at Gus, who was in Justin’s arms.

“Well Sonny Boy, I guess we’ll have to have daddy paint the guest bedroom for you,” Brian said while reaching for Gus.

“Dad, where did mommy go?” Gus asked looking at the front door.

“You’re staying here tonight Sonny Boy,” Brian explained.

“I am?” Gus asked sounding confused.

“Yeah,” Justin whispered, “it’s a surprise.”

“Cool!” Gus squealed.

“Why don’t I take you upstairs to our room, so you can watch T.V.?” Justin asked.

“Ok.”

Justin took Gus upstairs and Brian started to mingle again with all the party guests, who were all in oblivion to the Gus conversation. Twenty minutes later Justin was back downstairs telling Brian that Gus had fallen asleep and it was then they heard a tapping of a fork to a glass.

“I would like to make a toast,” Emmett began, “to the married couple. May your life together be full of love and happiness.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear and then kissing him sweetly.

 

Later that night Justin and Brian laid in bed together trying to get some sleep. They had taken Gus into the spare room which was soon to become his room.

“Justin are you asleep?” Brian asked.

“Hmm, no, why?”

“I want to ask you something,” Brian explained.

“Then ask me.”

“Well, you see, now that it looks like we have Gus, I’m not so sure if I really want to do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Justin asked.

“Get more kids.”

“More kids!” Justin gasped sitting up, “we have two already.”

“No shit, but I really, really want a girl.”

“A girl, that sounds nice, but how?” 

“Adoption.”

“Adoption?” Justin repeated, “do they really let queers adopt kids?”

“Yeah baby, they do.”

“Ok.”

“Really?”

“I don’t see why not, we’ll check out adoption agencies as soon as the whole Gus thing is taken care of.”

“Ok, baby, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

Justin and Brian were awoken by persistent knocking on their front door. Brian got out of bed and raced downstairs to answer it. He was surprised to see a man dressed in a uniform standing there. The label on the uniform read “Bill’s Moving and Storage” and his nametag read “Jim.”

“What do you want?” Brian asked staring at the beer-bellied old man.

“Ms. Peterson asked us to take this stuff over here,” Jim explained, “it’s for her son Gus.” 

Brian looked behind the man outside and saw a moving truck, where two other men were beginning to load things out of it.

“Oh, why don’t you guys bring them upstairs, it’s the first room on your right.”

“Sure thing Mr. uh...?”

“Kinney and I’ll be right back.” Brian walked upstairs and went back into his and Justin’s bedroom. He grabbed the phone and called Lindsay’s cell.

“Lindsay?”

“Yes, Brian, what do you want?”

“Where are you?”

“The airport.”

“Don’t tell me your leaving already?”

“No, I’m not, I’m going over there to look for a home and take a look at my new job.”

“Ok, well anyway, thank you.”

“Your welcome, bye.”

“Bye.”


	15. Ch. 15- New Additions

“Gus!” Justin yelled out of the kitchen and into the living room, “it’s time for lunch.”

“Coming daddy!” Gus yelled back.

It had been two months since Gus moved in and now Justin and Brian had a five-year-old son, as well as a one-year-old baby boy. Lindsay was happy in her new job and her new home in Paris. She called every now and again to talk with Gus, but they hadn’t seen her since the day she left a month and half ago.

Brian and Justin had talked with some adoption agencies around the country and were trying hard to adopt a daughter. They were in a close discussion with one agency in California and they had even taken a small day trip over there to speak with them. A woman had showed them around and gave them some folders containing information and pictures of some of the orphans looking for a home.

Justin now was leafing through some of the folders while Gus was sitting next to him eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Jake was upstairs taking a nap.

“Damn, this is hard,” Justin complained.

“What’s hard daddy?” Gus asked looking up still chewing his sandwich.

“Remember when dad and I told you that we wanted to have a daughter?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, but I think it’s stupid,” Gus said sternly.

“Why would you say that?” Justin demanded.

“You have two sons right?”

“Gus, what are you getting at?” Justin asked looking confused.

“Well you should have two girls.”

“Gus, that’s just silly, we’ll have four kids,” Justin said while laughing, “we won’t have enough room; we’d have to get a new house.”

“Daddy, now you’re being silly, you have a lot of space downstairs,” Gus explained, “move your painting room and dad’s office down there and you will have two more rooms upstairs.”

“You’re right we would, but I’m not sure what your dad would say, though,” Justin said.

“Tell him when he gets home from work and I’ll help,” Gus explained jumping down from the chair and running back into the living room.”

 

Brian walked into the house around 6:00 and went straight into the kitchen, where Justin was again looking through folders.

“Hey, baby,” Brian said leaning down to give Justin a kiss.

“Hey, Brian, you’re home,” Justin said smiling and looking up at him. “Look, I have a proposition.”

“What?” Brian asked opening the fridge and grabbing a beer.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if we were to adopt twins,” Justin started, “I mean, usually the mothers want them to remain together and people normally don’t want to have two new babies.”

“Justin, that’s a great idea!”

“Really, because I wasn’t sure what you would think,” Justin said relieved, “and it was also somewhat Gus’ idea too.”

“Oh?” Brian asked smiling up the stairs.

“Yeah, he even said we should move my studio and your office downstairs in the basement to make room for our new additions.”

“I wonder where he got that idea,” Brian said, “so twins huh? That should be fun.”

“It will be hard, but we can do it.”

“I know what else is hard,” Brian whispered winking.

“Later Brian, then I’ll give you the best blow-job ever.”

“You say that all the time.”

“And it’s always true.”

 

Later that night the living room at Debbie’s house was once again filled with Brian, Justin, Jake, Debbie, Jennifer, and this time Gus. Brian and Justin had called them there to announce that they were going to adopt two twin girls from California.

“You’re what!” shouted Debbie.

“Adopting more kids, twin girls,” Justin said again.

“Honey, I can see how much you want to do this, but don’t you think it’s too soon, you just got Gus and you still have a baby to take care of,” Jennifer explained.

“Mom, it’s what we want to do. Please don’t try to discourage us,” Justin pleaded.

“How in the hell are you going to watch four kids when you’re at school and you’re at work?” Debbie said standing up in frustration, “this is just crazy.”

“Deb, I’m graduating in one month and it will probably take longer than that to get them,” Justin explained.

“Ok, so you have that figured out, but what about your home, where will their room be. You already gave Gus the spare room.”

“We’re building two rooms downstairs and moving my office and Justin’s studio down there,” Brian said while sitting on the floor and playing with Jake.

“Grandma Deb, do you have any candy?” Gus asked sitting quietly on the couch.

“No baby, I’m sorry,” answered Debbie sadly.

“Gus, you don’t need anymore sweets today,” Brian said still playing with Jake.

“But dad!!!” Gus complained. He turned and looked at Justin, “Daddy...?”

“Gus,” Jennifer interrupted, “I think I have some sugar free gum in my purse, do you want some?”

“Thank you grandma Jen,” Gus said happily taking the stick of gum.

“Come on you two, don’t you want to hear “grandma” said more often?” Brian asked.

Debbie and Jennifer both smiled at each other and nodded. Brian and Justin smiled back and began to gather Gus’ and Jake’s things. They left Debbie’s home and headed towards the ‘vette.

“Brian.”

“Yeah Sunshine?”

“Don’t you think we’ll need a bigger car?”

“Fuck, anything that will hold six is way too hetero.”

“I know, but we can still keep the ‘vette, let’s just get an SUV or something, but a manly one.”

“Sure baby.”

 

“How’s it going Brian?” Justin asked walking downstairs holding Jake. The construction workers had been at it since eight that morning and it was now late afternoon.

“Good, none of them are hot, though,” Brian complained.

“Sorry to hear that, oh here, Jake was asking for you,” Justin said handing Jake over to Brian.

“Did you call Lisa back?” Brian asked. Lisa was the woman who was helping them adopt the twins.

“Yup, she said everything was going smoothly.”

“Good, how about Gus’ room, are you done yet?”

“Yes and its yellow and orange just like he wanted.”

“Great, and, don’t worry last question, are you ready for your graduation this weekend?”

“Yeah, I’m excited; you’re going to be there right?”

“Of course baby and so will Gus and Jake.”

“Thank you,” Justin sighed putting his arms around Brian waist.

 

~ONE MONTH LATER~

Justin had successfully graduated from the PIFA with honors, but he had decided to wait a while before looking for a job since they had two kids at home and two other kids on the way. They had finally been able to choose the twins they wanted. They hadn’t been told anything about the mother or the father (if there had been one) or why the twins had been put up for adoption. All they had been told was that the mother would really appreciate it if they were adopted together, and she had said specifically that she wanted a gay couple to adopt them. Brian and Justin had been extremely happy to hear that, considering they were sure what the mother might do in the future, if she ever went looking for her children.

The twins they had decided to adopt were nine months old and they were fraternal twins. One of the twins had chocolate-brown eyes, just like Jake’s, and dark brown hair. The other had blue eyes, which were close to Justin’s color, and light brown hair. Neither of the two had been named yet, so Brian and Justin had been thinking about some for a while now. Lisa had told them to come over to California and get them, so the whole family was on their way to meet the newest members of the Taylor-Kinney family.

They all walked up the steps that lead to the large building in Sacramento, California. Gus was clutching Brian’s hand firmly and Brian was also holding Justin’s, who was carrying Jake in his arms.

“Look at the plane in the sky, Jake,” Gus said pointing to the sky.

Jake looked to the sky and smiled, then started giggling. Brian grinned at the interaction between the two brothers. He hoped that Jake and Gus would get along this well with the twins. Brian let go of Gus’ hand to open the large double doors, but never let go of Justin’s. They saw Lisa waiting in a chair for them and walked over to her.

“Hello Brian, hello Justin,” she said while shaking their hands.

“Hello Lisa, how have you been?” Justin asked politely.

“Just fine, I see you brought the family this time,” she smiled while peering down at Gus and then looking up at Jake.

“Yeah, we thought they should be here when we got our new additions,” Brian explained.

“I hear that social services came over to your house, how did that go?” she asked.

“Great,” Justin responded, “they were all very nice.”

“Daddy?” Gus whispered while pulling on Justin’s shirt.

“Yes Gus?”

“Where are my new sisters? You said they would be in here.”

“We just have to talk to the nice lady first, and then we can see them,” Justin supposed and turned back to Lisa.

“So you guys have filled out all the necessary paperwork, paid all the funds, and have been cleared by social services, so I guess you can finally meet your two new daughters.”

“Let’s go!” Gus cried running to be first behind Lisa who lead them into a room with some cribs. Two of the cribs had babies in them with clipboards hanging to the sides of them. Brian picked up Gus and let him look down at his two new little sisters. They looked a lot smaller than Jake did when he was nine months, but maybe it was just because they were girls. Lisa walked out of the room, so the family could be all alone.

“Brian, they are so cute,” Justin said gleefully.

“I know so now that you’ve seen them in person, have you decided who gets what name?” 

“I think this one,” Justin said pointing to the one with dark brown hair, “should be Alexandria Lynn, and...” Justin walked over to the other crib, “this one should be Abigail Leah.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Brian agreed smiling.

“Hey Abby, we’re going to take you home now. We made a new addition in the basement, so now you guys have your own room,” Justin said smiling at his new daughters.

“Daddy painted in pink and purple for you and we put lots of new toys in it.”

“God Brian, I hope they don’t get jealous, since Jake’s room is full of pictures and theirs is just two colors.”

“Justin calm down, you’ll have to paint Jake’s room in the future anyway; you think he’ll want pictures of rainbows and butterflies forever?” Brian teased.

“No,” Justin responded.

“When they get old enough to have their own rooms, you can paint them whatever color they want.”

“Sure that should be fun,” Justin grinned, “Brian, do you think we’re allowed to hold them?”

“Of course, they’re our kids now,” Brian said picking up Abby, “and we can take them home whenever we want to.”

“Alex is so beautiful,” Justin said holding the other twin, “but so is Abby.”

“Can I hold one of them?” Gus asked standing in between Brian and Justin.

“Sure Sonny Boy,” Brian answered handing Abby to Gus.

Justin had laid Jake down in the crib beside Alex, while he watched his other son hold one of his new sisters. He knew that it would be hard trying to raise four kids, especially with three of them being so young, but he knew it would be fun. Gus would be starting kindergarten soon, so he wouldn’t get in the way while he tried to watch Jake, Abby, and Alex, while Brian was at work. Even though he would be the one staying home to watch the kids, Brian had told him that he wasn’t a housewife and if he ever needed a break he was to bring all three of the kids to Kinnetik.

“Are you ready to go?” Brian asked Justin.

“Yeah, I’ll get Lisa and ask her to help us carry one of the kids out to that ugly car you made us rent.”

“Hey, it was the safest one they had,” Brian said defending himself.

Justin left the room and two minutes he was back with Lisa and they were all out the door. Lisa was carrying Jake, Justin was carrying Alex, Brian was carrying Abby, and Gus was holding Brian’s hand as they walked out to the car. Justin and Brian said their goodbyes to Lisa, since she had helped them out a great deal. Soon they were at the airport and Brian turned in the rented car. 

They knew it was going to be hell with the six of them on the plane, but they were prepared. There were three seats side-by-side, so Justin sat on the edge with Alex next to him and Jake by the window. Brian sat in the three seats in front of them with Abby next to him and Gus by the window. The ride seemed shorter than it was, since every ten seconds someone needed something. It was then and there Brian promised himself he was never going to take road trips with them because he never, ever wanted to hear “Dad! Are we there yet?!” 

They arrived in Pittsburgh at 8:00 at night and thank god a flight attendant offered to carry Jake, or Brian and Justin weren’t sure what they would’ve done. Once out of the noisy airport and into the parking lot, Brian finally talked.

“Fuck, that was a hassle,” he complained.

“I know, um, do you see our car?” Justin asked.

“No, we parked over here,” Brian said beginning to panic, “where is it?!”

“Um, Bri, over here,” Justin said pointing to their new SUV.

“Oh right,” Brian said laughing, “I forgot we brought this car, I was looking for the ‘vette.”

“I know, you looked all cute, worried like that,” Justin said winking.

Brian laughed; “Hmm, we haven’t...,” Brian looked over at Gus who was in the SUV already, “fucked since the day before yesterday, I’m having my husband’s ass withdrawal.”

“You are so pathetic,” Justin giggled.

 

They got back home twenty minutes later. They had to wake Gus up so they could carry the baby’s in quietly without disturbing them. Once everyone was in bed, Brian and Justin walked into their room and shut and locked the door. They placed both baby monitors on the nightstand and shut off the light. 

Brian pushed Justin down on the bed and licked his neck. Justin moaned at the sensation and tore off Brian’s shirt. He ran his hands up Brian’s smooth chest and traced his fingers around his nipples. Brian grabbed Justin’s fingers and put them in his mouth and began sucking. Justin gasped and pulled them out and leaned up to kiss Brian. Brian pushed his tongue into Justin’s mouth and stuck his hand down Justin’s pants and cupped his balls.

“Ahh, ahh, Brian not yet,” Justin moaned.

“Why not? Does it feel too good?” Brian teased.

“Yes, so stop it now,” Justin gasped.

Brian did what he was told and pulled his hand out of Justin’s pants. He reached up and pulled Justin’s shirt off instead and started licking Justin’s nipples. Justin moaned again and unzipped Brian’s pants. Brian bit down on one of Justin’s nipples causing the younger man to erupt in more load moans.

Brian covered his hand lightly over Justin’s mouth, “Shh! don’t be so loud!”

“Sorry,” Justin panted and pulled down Brian’s pants. Brian stepped out of his pants and helped Justin to do the same. Finally, two naked bodies were smothering each other and kissing copiously. Justin grabbed the lube and a condom out of the drawer and handed them to Brian. Brian accepted them without question and tore open the condom with his teeth. He squirted a munificent amount of lube in his hand and placed a finger by Justin’s hole. The finger entered Justin and he moaned as Brian began lubing him up.

“Mmm, Brian,” Justin moaned Brian’s name as he enjoyed his older lover’s fingers inside him.

Brian entered another finger and he could tell Justin was ready. He pulled out both of his fingers and Justin complained at the absence. Brian rolled on the condom and positioned himself at Justin’s hole.

“Ready?” Brian asked reassuringly.

“Yes, do it,” Justin panted.

Brian’s dick slid inside Justin and soon they were rocking together on their bed. Justin’s legs hooked tightly around Brian’s hips and he was holding onto Brian’s waist. They were kissing as Brian held the sides of Justin’s face.

“Oh baby,” Brian moaned.

“Harder Brian,” Justin moaned. Brian began to hit Justin’s prostate and Justin exploded into more moans of his lover’s name. “Oh Brian, this feels wonderful, deeper please.”

“Ah, oh my god,” Brian moaned quietly.

“Ah, oh god,” Justin moaned and shot his load all over his and Brian’s chest.

“Justin!” Brian yelled and filled up the condom.

He flopped down on Justin with the sticky cum in between them. They laid like that for a while before Brian pulled out of Justin and rolled to his side of the bed.

“Justin?” Brian asked.

“Hmm?”

“I just thought of something.”

“What?”

“Even though we have a home, four kids, a SUV, and we’re married...”

“Yeah?” 

“We still have the hottest and greatest sex.”

“Yeah we do,” Justin concurred and kissed Brian goodnight.

* * *

AN: I bet you are all wondering where we got the TWIN idea from (Hmm, I’m not sure.) Abigail’s middle name in pronounced Leah (Lay-ah). By the way, I have no idea whether or not homosexuals can adopt in California (Sacramento). I just know of some places where they can’t, so I just assume that they can, and my story’s taking place in the future now, so you never know.


	16. Ch. 16- Confrontations

Justin walked into the store with Gus right beside him, Abby and Alex in their stroller, and Jake in his arms. Gus started school in only a few days, so he needed some school supplies. The baskets were right by the door when you walked in, so instantaneously Gus grabbed one himself, being the independent child he was. They walked over to the isle with school supplies and Gus began to look around.

“Daddy, I need some crayons, a backpack, one folder, and some pencils,” Gus explained to Justin, who had heard it already, many times.

“I know Gus, just get whatever you like,” Justin said checking on all the kids. He looked around and noticed and few other moms with their children shopping for school supplies. They were looking at him maladroitly and Justin began to feel uneasy. 

He looked down at Jake in his arms, who was smiling at him and whispered, “I’m only 22-years-old, I don’t need this.” Jake looked up at him and smiled and Justin whispered, “But I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

“Daddy I’m done,” Gus said holding up the basket. Justin looked through it and sure enough Gus had gotten everything he needed for school.

“Well let’s go then,” Justin said starting to push the stroller with his free hand.

They made their way over to an open cashier and that’s when a familiar man spotted Justin and stopped him.

“Justin?” he asked unsure if it was really him with all those kids.

“Yes?” Justin asked looking up at the man that was talking to him.

“Hi.”

“Dad,” Justin said, “what do you want?”

“What in the hell are you doing with all those kids?” Craig asked in astonishment.

“They’re my kids,” Justin said putting Gus’ things on the counter. 

“Your kids, I didn’t know you had any kids?”

“Actually, mine and Brian’s kids.”

“How did you and Brian get kids?” Craig asked looking perplexed.

“$18.72 is your total,” the cashier interrupted.

“Here,” Justin said handing her a twenty.

Justin accepted his change and handed the bag full of school supplies to Gus. Craig followed him as he walked over to the food-court. He was hungry and he wasn’t about to let his dad ruin his appetite. Because it was relatively quiet in the food-court, Justin was able to choose a table in the corner.

“Dad,” Justin said looking up at his father, “what did you ask me?”

“How did you and Brian get kids?” Craig asked again.

“Gus,” Justin began, pointing in Gus’ direction, “is Brian’s son biologically. A lesbian friend of his and her lover, at the time, wanted a child. His friend was able to convince him to give her his sperm in order to create a child.”

“Are you just babysitting him then?”

“No. A little while ago, they began to have some problems in their relationship and they went their separate ways. We got Gus when Lindsay, the biological mother, wanted to move to Paris, but Brian wanted Gus to stay in America. Now he’s ours.”

“What about him?” Craig asked pointing to Jake this time.

“He’s mine biologically,” Justin then explained to his father the entire situation with Daphne. He was surprised his mother hadn’t said anything to him before.

“Ok, that explains the boys, but what about the girls?”

“We adopted them, not too long ago actually,” Justin explained.

“I guess fags can do anything now,” Craig said under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that!?” Justin snapped. Did his dad really think he didn’t hear him? He was standing right next to him.

“Nothing, um, how old are they all?” Craig asked nervously. He didn’t want to cause a bad scene in the middle of a store. 

Justin rolled his eyes and answered the question, “Gus is five, Jake is fifteen months old, and Abby and Alex are ten months old.”

“Is it smart to have kids that are so close in age?” Craig disparaged.

“You know dad, if you just wanted to criticize me, we could’ve done this over the phone!” Justin retorted.

“Justin, keep your voice down,” Craig demanded. People were beginning to stare.

“Dad, you are just going to have to accept the fact that I’m gay, have a husband, four wonderful children, a magnificent life, and I’m happy.”

“Husband?!” Craig gasped.

“Yes, husband,” Justin assured, “Brian and I got married four months ago.”

“How come no one’s ever told me?” Craig asked looking genuinely hurt.

“Maybe mom would’ve told you if you ever saw Molly and she would have actually had a chance to do so.”

“I’ve been busy,” Craig said defending himself and changed the subject, “do you have a job?”

“No, I don’t have a job, but I have been working on my art and raising a family. Listen dad, everyone’s hungry, so why don’t you leave now. If you want to talk more, then call and we’ll set up at time.”

“Justin, I thought I could get to know my grandchildren, maybe buy them some ice cream.”

“No dad, just go, now,” Justin demanded.

Craig left without saying anything else. Justin ordered some lunch for him and Gus and fed Alex, Abby, and Jake some of the baby food he had packed for them in their diaper bag.

“Daddy?” Gus asked while eating his lunch.

“Yes?”

“Who was that man, he didn’t seem to like us very much?” Gus asked sounding hurt.

“Gus, that’s my dad, he hates me,” Justin explained.

“Why does he hate you?” 

“Because I love Brian.”

“That’s stupid,” Gus said angrily, “I love dad and you never said that he hated me.”

Justin just nodded; he didn’t want to have to think about his asshole father anymore. Justin watched as Gus ate the rest of his lunch and then began looking at his new things for school as Justin finished feeding the twins. Gus was growing up so fast. He thought back to the day Gus was born, which was also, conveniently, the day he met Brian. So much had happened since that day and he knew much more was to come.

 

Three days later, Justin was helping Gus get ready for his first day of school. He was dressing Gus in his favorite jeans, yellow t-shirt and, of course, his new shoes. Gus grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs where Brian was waiting for him.

“Ready to go, Sonny Boy?” Brian asked when he saw Gus running towards him.

“Yup!” Gus squealed, “I’m so excited.”

“Good for you.”

“Gus, I’ll pick you up when school’s over,” Justin chimed.

“Ok, daddy,” Gus said and gave Justin a hug and kiss goodbye, “I love you, bye.”

“I love you, too,” Justin said and walked over to Brian, “and I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Brian responded and gave Justin a kiss goodbye.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Brian and Gus were walking into Gus’ school. Justin had said over and over again, that Gus needed to go to a public school because his life in a private school was not one he liked to remember. So now, Brian had to go to the parent-teacher meet-and-greet, which he wasn’t too thrilled about, but he wasn’t about to let Justin spend all of his time taking care of the family.

The classroom was small, but maybe it just seemed small because of all the parents inside with their children. Brian felt incredibly out of place, considering he was the only dad there. The rest of the parents were moms, most of whom were single moms trying to make it on their own.

“Oh, hello,” Brian heard a woman say and he looked up to see a short, red-haired woman walking towards him.

“Hello,” Brian responded.

“What is your child’s name?” the woman asked picking up her clipboard.

“Gus Taylor-Kinney,” Brian answered.

“Yes, I see it, and what is your name sir?”

“Brian Kinney,” Brian replied extending his hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mrs. Matthews, I’ll be your son’s teacher,” she said shaking Brian’s hand.

“Dad, can I go play with those kids over there?” Gus asked pointing to some of the children playing with toys in the corner of the classroom.

Brian looked up at Mrs. Matthews, who nodded, before he answered his son’s question, “Sure Gus, just be good.”

“Ok, dad,” Gus said and walked away.

“So, Mr. Kinney, will we be meeting Mrs. Kinney any time soon?”

“No, but you will be meeting Mr. Taylor, Gus’ other father,” Brian responded coolly.

“Oh,” Mrs. Matthews said starting to look uncomfortable, “that explains your son’s last name then.”

“Yeah, we recently changed it, now that we have custody and not his mother.”

“I’m not trying to be nosey or rude, but don’t courts usually give parental rights to the non-gay parent, as well as the mother?”

“It’s a long story,” Brian explained.

“I have a little time.”

“Gus’ mother was a single mom, who also is a lesbian. She used to have a partner, but they broke up. We got Gus when she wanted to move to Paris. We’re also a family; we have three more kids at home.”

“I see,” she said looking appalled, “I have to get to my students; you are welcome to stay until Gus gets settled in.”

Brian rolled his eyes, which he did quite often when he told that story, “Thanks.”

Brian leaned up against the wall and watched Gus. After ten minutes, Gus looked as though he had been in school forever. He was polite, and raised his hand when the teacher asked a question. It looked like everyone there was his friend already. Brian smiled to himself and walked out of the school.

 

Twenty minutes later, Brian was in his office talking with Cynthia. She told him that Brown Athletics needed to speak with him at 11:30 about their new line and what kind of ad campaign they were looking for.

Brian was hard at work, making phone calls and looking over documents, when Cynthia entered his office again.

“What now?” he asked rudely.

“Justin’s outside,” she explained, “and he needs help bringing the kids in here.”

“Why is he bringing the kids in here?” Brian asked standing up.

“I don’t know, he just asked for you to help him.”

Brian left his office and walked outside. Justin was getting Jake out as he approached them.

“What are you doing?” Brian demanded.

“I want you to watch them while I pick up Gus,” Justin explained.

“Why would I need to watch them while you pick him up, It’s not that hard to do?”

“I want to take Gus out to lunch. So you watch them, and I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“I can’t. I have a meeting with Brown Athletics in fifteen minutes.”

“Well, then you’ll have to introduce them to most of your kids,” Justin said carrying Alex in her car seat and a diaper bag. Brian picked up Jake and carried him and Abby, in her car seat, inside, right behind Justin. They walked into Brian’s office and Justin sat Alex down along with the diaper bag.

“Everything you need is in here,” Justin said pointing to the diaper bag.

“I know.”

“Thanks, I love you, bye.”

“Bye baby, I love you, too.”

“Bye daddy,” Jake said waving his fingers in the air.

“Bye Jake, I love you, too,” Justin sighed giving him a kiss, “and I love you and I love you,” he kissed Abby and Alex goodbye, and then left Brian’s office. Brian sat Jake down on the couch and put Abby and Alex’s car seats on the floor, by his desk. He walked back over to Jake, picked him up and carried him over to his desk and sat down. Two minutes later, Ted walked in his office with some papers for Brian to sign.

“Hey Brian, oh my god, it’s the kids,” he squealed.

“What do you want, Ted?”

“Sign this,” Ted handed him a piece of paper and picked up Jake.

“Whatever,” Brian signed the paper and grabbed Jake away.

“Brian!” Ted complained.

“I’m sorry Theodore; we don’t want Jake to get too close to bad fashion. Why the hell are you wearing a purple and green stripped tie with a light blue shirt?” Brian teased.

“Um, today’s laundry day,” Ted retorted.

“Sure, now leave, Brown Athletics we’ll be here any minute.”

“Ok, ok, bye.”

 

Justin arrived at Gus’ school a little early, so he walked inside to see how Gus was doing. Some parents were waiting there as well, which made him feel less like a worrywart. The door to the classroom was open and parents were looking inside and watching their kids. Justin saw Gus right away. He was right in front and listening intently to whatever the teacher was telling them. She then stood up, and told the class that today was over and they could get their things and go home. 

Some of the parents walked in when the students went to the coat rack to get their belongings, so Justin followed suit and walked in as well. He saw Gus walking to get his coat and backpack, and then he saw Justin.

“Daddy!” Gus screamed.

“Hi Gus,” Justin said picking up his son in his arms, “how was your first day?”

“Great daddy, we played with toys and read some stories. We even went outside and played on the playground with Mrs. Matthews.”

“That sounds like fun,” Justin agreed, “are you hungry?”

“Starving!” Gus shouted laughing.

“Good, we’ll go out to lunch. I left Abby, Alex, and Jake with dad, so we could have fun by ourselves.”

“Hey wait!” Justin heard a woman scream as he and Gus walked out the door.

“Yeah?”

“You must be Mr. Taylor; your husband said you’d be coming to pick up Gus.”

“Yes that’s me, my name’s Justin Taylor, and I assume you’re Mrs. Matthews?” Justin asked extending his hand.

“Yes, I just wanted to say that Gus here is a very nice boy, and so well behaved,” Mrs. Matthews praised.

“Thank you, we try.”

“I didn’t think you were Mr. Taylor at first, you look so young.”

“I am young, I’m twenty-two,” Justin explained.

“Oh, but Mr. Kinney looks older than twenty-two, is he?” she asked.

“Of course, he’s thirty-four.”

Justin saw Mrs. Matthews’ eyes widen, then she looked down, “I’m sorry if I sound nosey, it’s just that I’ve never met homosexual parents before. When your husband talked to me earlier, I felt rather uncomfortable, but now I’m interested, that’s all.”

“It’s ok, I understand,” Justin said assuring her that she was not being too nosey, “a lot of people are that way when me or Brian tell them this.”

“Really?” she asked relieved.

“Yeah, hey look, I have to go, but I’ll be picking up Gus everyday and Brian will be dropping him off. So we’ll talk to you later, ok?”

“Sure, see you later then,” she smiled, then looked down at Gus, “see you tomorrow, Gus.”

“Bye!” Gus yelled as he and Justin walked away.

 

“Hey Gus, be careful!” Justin yelled as Gus played on the monkey bars in the park.

“Relax Justin, he plays like that all the time,” Brian said reassuringly.

“I know,” Justin said still watching Gus and picking up Alex, “I just worry.”

Brian laughed and picked up Abby, who was beginning to wake up now. “Hey baby, why don’t I take Abby and Jake over to the sandbox over there, and you stay here and keep an eye on Gus and Alex.”

“Sure,” Justin replied sitting back down on the bench and pulling out some toys for Alex to play with.

Brian walked over to the sandbox, carrying Jake and Abby in his arms. He sat them down in the sand, along with shovels and pails. He watched as they dug in the dirt, as much as they could anyway, and put the sand in their pails.

Just then, a woman walked by with her dog and stopped when she realized she recognized the man playing with the kids in the sandbox. She starred for a few seconds, just to be positive.

“Brian,” she alleged, when she knew for a fact it was really him.

“What do you want?” Brian asked sounding uninterested.

“Please don’t talk to me like that,” she commanded. 

“Why not?!” Brian snapped.

“Because I’m your mother, that’s why!” Joan shouted.

“I’m your son, but you talk to me like that,” Brian retorted.

“I do not!” Joan protested.

“Whatever Joan, just leave now.”

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Fine then,” Brian said and grabbed his children and their belongings, and walked away from Joan.

Joan followed close behind, wondering why her son was with children, and to see where he was going. She was surprised to see him approach a man, with two more children, sitting on a bench. Brian leaned down and gave Justin a long kiss, mostly to piss his mother off, but he really did like giving Justin long kisses. Joan gasped, then approached the couple.

“Who’s this?” she asked appallingly.

Brian rolled his eyes and stood up so he was looking down on the old woman, “None of your fucking business!” he shouted, “now go away!”

Joan was shocked and disgraced that her only son could be that mean to her. She thought about walking away for a moment, but decided to push again, thinking her son was bound to listen to her.

“Brian, I don’t appreciate it when you use that tone with me, young man,” she said plainly.

“I don’t fucking care what you think!” Brian screamed.

“Brian...” she complained.

“Come on Justin, let’s go,” Brian said putting Abby back in the stroller.

“Just talk to me, please,” she begged.

Brian looked as though he was about to explode when Justin intervened, thinking he could talk some sense into this woman. “Mrs. Kinney, Brian and I would very much appreciate it, if you were to leave right now,” he said calmly.

“Who are you to say anything to me?” she asked meanly.

“I can talk to whoever I want to,” Justin pointed out, “and I’m Brian’s husband, so I have all the right to talk to you. What do you think you are, some sort of saint, so that only certain people can speak with you?”

Joan stared at Justin with evil eyes. If looks could kill, Justin would be dead. “I never said that young man, and I am a holy woman, and I’m your elder, so don’t speak to me that way.”

“That’s funny, because from what Brian’s told me, you are far from a holy woman. You just seem like a bitch,” Justin snarled and Brian laughed to himself. He loved it when Justin got like this.

“Excuse me,” she began, “I don’t like to be called such names.” Then it sunk in. “You’re Brian’s husband?”

“Yes.”

“Are these are your and Brian’s kids?” 

“Yes.”

She looked up at Brian, looking like someone had just shot her in the heart, “How come you’ve never told me I was a grandma?”

“You already are,” Brian pointed out.

“I don’t have any granddaughters, though.”

“What’s your point? Even if I told you, you wouldn’t have done anything. You would’ve just prayed for them, since they’re growing up in sin, according to you.”

“Not me, god,” she reminded Brian.

“Who cares? We have to go Joan, so just do me a favor, and stay out of my life some more.”

“What about your kids, can I see them ever?” she asked, looking at all four of them.

“No. I don’t want them to even know you exist.”

Joan looked hurt, but angry at the same time, as her son, his husband, and all their kids walked away. She nudged her dog, and they started walking again through the park.


	17. Ch. 17- Discrepancies

“Brian, what are you doing?” asked Justin, who was staring at him from the kitchen.

“Reading a magazine,” Brian answered matter-of-factly.

“Since you’re not doing anything important, will you help me fix some dinner?” Justin asked irritated.

“Why, you never need help any other night when you make dinner?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot?” Justin asked annoyed.

“No, of course not,” Brian pretended.

“Really? Then who’s coming over tonight?”

“Um, your mom?” Brian guessed.

Justin sighed and walked into the kitchen, with Brian following close behind him. Brian tried to hug him, but he pushed away.

“Look baby, I’m sorry, who’s coming over?”

“It’s not about that!” Justin screamed.

“Then what’s it about!?” Brian screamed back.

“You.”

“What the fuck did I do?” Brian demanded.

“All you do all day is go to work, come home, and expect me to wait on you, hand and foot.”

“I do not.”

“I get up every morning at 5:00, because someone always needs something. I take care of the kids all day long, and as I said, someone always needs something. I never get a single moments rest. When you get home, you sit around while I make dinner and give the kids baths and put them to bed. Finally, when I do get in bed, you always want to fuck, but god forbid that I ever say I’m too tired or you’ll be pissed. Since I’m the only person your able to fuck anymore. What happens one night if I really am too tired? You’ll probably be on sex withdrawal and fuck the first gay guy you see the next day!”

Brian stared at Justin for a second, and was about to say something when there was a knock at the front door. Justin walked away to answer it.

Brian was relieved to see it was just Michael and Ben that were supposed to come over and not Debbie, she would’ve sensed something and hit Brian in the head, just out of habit. Michael was, well Michael, and wouldn’t have seen that there was some trouble in paradise. If Ben sensed anything, he would just stay out of it.

“Hey Mikey,” Brian said hugging his best friend.

“Hi Brian, how’s it going?” Michael asked looking around the house.

“Great,” Brian lied.

“So, where are all the kids?” Ben asked, looking around as well.

“Upstairs, I’ll go get them,” Brian said looking at Justin.

Justin rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Thank god the dinner needed to be worked on longer, because he couldn’t stand the sight of Brian at the moment. He didn’t know how long he had been cooking when Ben came in and asked how much longer it was going to be, since everyone was hungry. Justin said a couple of minutes and got out the plates and silverware. 

“Brian, what’s wrong with Justin, he looks really upset?” Ben asked when he got back from his visit to the kitchen. So much for staying out of it, Brian thought.

“Nothing,” Brian said putting down Abby and getting up to walk into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, Justin was just about done putting the food onto all the plates.

“Baby?” Brian pressed.

“Leave me alone,” Justin sniffed.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I will help you more I promise. I can understand how you must feel like a housewife. And I promised to never, ever trick again. I told you this a long time ago, and have I ever let you down?”

“No,” Justin sobbed.

“And I never will,” Brian said wiping away his lover’s tears, “and I hate it when you cry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, let’s just try not to fight again,” Brian declared.

“We’ll try,” Justin said smiling and kissed Brian.

After a little more kissing, they gathered all the dinner plates and walked back into the living room where Ben was playing with Jake and Michael was playing with Abby and Alex. 

“Gus, dinner’s ready!” Brian yelled upstairs. Within seconds, he heard little feet scampering across the floor. Gus raced downstairs and plopped down next to Brian.

“Daddy, what did you make?” Gus asked, eyeing the food hungrily.

“Just some chicken and rice,” Justin explained.

“It’s delicious,” Ben complimented.

“Thank you,” Justin said truthfully, “I really appreciate it.”

“So...,” Michael began looking at Brian, “I heard you saw your mom a couple of days ago, how did it go?”

“We told her she was a bitch and to stay out of our life’s,” Justin stated.

“Should you two really be so mean to her, I mean, she’s your mother,” Ben pointed out.

“Ben, you’ve never met her, she really is a bitch,” Michael added, “I’ve hated her since the moment I met her.”

“I never want to see her again,” Brian concluded, “and I don’t care if she wants to see our kids or not.”

“Maybe you should let them stay with her, you know, for a weekend or something,” Ben suggested.

“Oh no,” Justin disagreed, “she’ll just try to convince them that they’re living in sin, and that they should accept god and move in with her or some shit. I don’t want her to even look at them again.”

“I agree with Justin,” Brian said, “just because they’re her grandchildren, she doesn’t have the right to see them if we don’t want her to.”

“Whatever you say Brian,” Ben commented and finished eating.

 

Justin was giving Jake, Abby, and Alex a bath, when there was a knock at the front door. “Shit!” he mumbled to himself. It was 10:00 in the morning, and Brian was at work and Gus was a school. He had nothing else to do, but stand up and yell, “IN A MINUTE!” at the top of his lungs down the hall. The knocking stopped and he hoped, whoever it was didn’t go away. 

Five minutes later, the kids were gathered in the playpen in the living room, still a little wet and in nothing but diapers. Justin walked to the front door and opened it. He was stunned to see a police officer standing there with Mr. Chanders. He let them in without question, thinking it had to be something important.

“Mr. Taylor,” the police officer nodded in his direction.

“Hello Officer Briggs, I’m sorry I took so long, I had to finish giving my kids a bath,” Justin said pointing to the playpen in the living room

“It’s alright, Mr. Taylor,” Officer Briggs stated calmly, “we just have to take a look around here. Like we said before, we would be making unscheduled visits to check up on you and Mr. Kinney and your reported drug use.”

“Oh, ok, sure. I’ll just get my kids dressed while you take a look around,” Justin said walking away and ignoring Mr. Chanders.

“Justin?” Mr. Chanders asked.

“What?”

“When did you get more kids?” Mr. Chanders demanded.

“When we adopted them,” Justin explained.

“Why the fuck did you adopt more kids?!”

“We adopted more kids because we wanted at girl.”

“That’s funny because there are two other kids in there with Jake.”

“We adopted two girls, twins, to match our two boys.”

“Two boys? Does that mean you have another son?”

“Yes, we got custody of Brian’s son, Gus.”

“I didn’t know Brian had a son,” Mr. Chanders said looking confused.

“He did, but he wasn’t raising it.”

“Who was? The mother all by herself, I thought Brian’s always been gay?”

“He has, the mother is a lesbian, her and her partner had been raising him, until they broke up.”

“Why didn’t his mother just keep him?”

“She moved to Paris, so we got him.”

“Why did she move to Paris?”

“Enough with all the fucking questions!” Justin demanded, “now, do you want to see your grandson or not?”

“Sure,” Mr. Chanders replied following Justin over to the playpen.

“Jake, come on, grandpa wants to see you,” Justin said while he picked Jake up out of the playpen.

“He’s all wet,” Mr. Chanders cringed repulsively.

“I told you, I just gave them all a bath, I didn’t have enough time to dry them off properly.”

“He’s going to catch a fucking cold because of your hastiness.”

“Mr. Chanders, it’s been only a few minutes,” Justin began as he dried off the twins’ hair, “and I think I know how to take care of my children.”

“I’m sure.”

“Excuse me, but if you are going to insult me in my house, I would like it if you left right the fuck now!” Justin screamed as Officer Briggs came back into the living room.

“Mr. Chanders why don’t you meet me outside, I need to speak with Mr. Taylor alone,” Officer Briggs said while placing a hand on Mr. Chanders’ shoulder.

“What, did you find something!?” Mr. Chanders asked hopefully.

“Mr. Chanders, this is between me and Mr. Taylor. Now go and wait.”

“What is it?” Justin asked when Mr. Chanders was finally out of the door. He couldn’t have possibly found anything. Unless Brian had been stashing away some stuff.

“Do you remember when Officer Miller and I said we would be making unscheduled trips over here, just to make sure you two we keeping clean?”

“Yes.”

“We basically said that to keep Mr. Chanders calm, but we never intended on coming back.”

“Really?” Justin asked confused, “why?”

“You and Mr. Kinney are good people, we could tell. When I was looking around just now, I went to the bathroom, took a piss, leafed through some drawers a little, and the looked inside the cabinets. Then I went into your bedroom and all I found was like, one hundred condoms and twenty bottles of lube.”

Justin nodded, “Why did you come here then?”

“Yesterday, Mr. Chanders called me and asked how the trips went that I took over here, but the problem was, I hadn’t taken any trips. I told him that they all had went fine and that we were actually going to your house the next day. He then insisted that he should come along, so I had no choice, but to show up here today.”

“I don’t know why Mr. Chanders cares so much about this when nothing has ever been found. He’s not even the one who told the police we had drugs, he just heard about it later.”

“Are you serious? I thought for sure, that’s why he wanted to come along the first time. Do you know who did it?”

“Yes,” Justin said just finishing putting pajamas on Alex, “it was Brian’s friend Lindsay. I don’t want to discuss her motives, but she’s the one who told the police.”

“Wow,” Officer Briggs exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face, “well, I don’t intend on ever coming back again, but in case this same situation arises, how about I call you first?”

“That would be great.”

 

Justin ran as he made his way along the sidewalks that connected the buildings to one another in the PIFA. He had been looking everywhere for one of his sketchpads that had some pictures he drew of Jake in it, but it was nowhere to be found. At the last minute, he had decided to check the PIFA, thinking that maybe it was still there. He was running down one of the sidewalks when he was suddenly stopped by a familiar face.

“Justin?” he asked.

“Ethan? What the fuck do you want?” he asked not caring when Ethan’s smile turned into a frown.

“Um, I don’t know. When I saw you, I couldn’t help to say something,” he replied nervously.

“Well you said something. Look, I’m in a hurry, so I really have to go.”

“I just want to say that I’m sorry and that maybe if you’re not seeing anyone we could, you know...”

“Ethan,” Justin interrupted showing Ethan his left hand, “I’m married, I have been for six months.”

Ethan’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened, but in a few moments, he regained his composure. “Who?” he asked calmly.

“Brian.”

“You got back together with that prick!” Ethan shouted.

“Yes.”

“How long ago?”

Justin looked up at the sky and began to think, “Let’s see about a month after you and I broke up, so that makes it about three years and five months.”

“Fuck, that’s a long time.”

“Yeah, I love him so much.”

“Has he stopped his fucking around?”

“Yup.”

“Wow, how did you convince him to do that?”

“I think having a son did most of the convincing.”

“You guys have a son?” Ethan asked looking stunned.

“Well, we have two sons and twin daughters.”

“Wow, if you guys weren’t gay, I would say that you’ve been extremely busy,” Ethan said laughing.

“It doesn’t mean we haven’t been though.”

“Do you plan on having anymore kids?”

“I’m not sure what Brian wants, but I certainly don’t. Maybe in a couple of years, but I think we’re happy with our family right now.”

“I’m glad to here it. Look, I’m sorry that things didn’t go well between us, but at least you’re happy now.”

“Yeah, I guess so. It was good talking to you.”

“You too, bye.”

“Bye.”


	18. Ch. 18- Disney World

“I can’t believe we’ve only had them for two months,” Justin said picking up Alexandria.

“I know,” Brian agreed holding Abigail, “it seems like it’s really been a year.”

“Do you think they’ll like Disney World?” Justin asked.

“Sure, they’ll love it, but they won’t remember a single thing we did.”

“Luckily, we have Gus,” Justin pointed out, “he’ll love it.”

“Absolutely, and Jake is getting older,” Brian said putting Abby in her crib, “he might remember something.”

“I doubt it,” Justin replied following Brian’s action and putting Alex in her crib.

Brian laughed and put his arm around Justin, “Come on baby, let’s get the boys ready for bed.”

 

“So,” Michael began, “do you and Justin still have an awesome sex life.”

“How is that any of your business Michael?” Brian snapped.

“I was just wondering,” Michael replied innocently.

“As a matter-of-fact we do,” Brian said smiling.

“Really? How so?” 

“What’s with all the fucking questions? Does your family ever mind their own business?!” Brian demanded.

“Nope,” Michael responded grinning, “now come on Bri, I want to know.”

“Well for one, we fuck every night, no matter what,” Brian began.

“Mmm hmm, next?”

“Let’s see, uh, we’ve fucked everywhere in our home and at the loft.”

“Everywhere,” Michael asked eyes widening.

“Everywhere.”

“Like on the couches?”

“Yup.”

“The tables?”

“Yup.”

“Um, the bathroom sinks?”

“Yup, and the floors, the beds, the showers, the chairs, against the doors, against the refrigerator...”

“Ok, I get it,” Michael looked disgusted, “damn I sit on those things. What can you guys not wait thirty seconds to run to your bed?”

“Nope, and it will be the same when we’re in Disney World.”

“God Brian!” Michael whined, “you guys are going on another vacation?”

“Michael,” Brian began while rolling his eyes at his best friend, “it’s the first one we’ll take as a whole family.”

“Brian, this is the third vacation you’ve taken this year,” Michael continued, “can you really afford another one?”

“Yes, we can afford it, and don’t tell me how many vacations I can take. The first one to San Remo was just me, Justin, and Jake, and the second one was mine and Justin’s honeymoon.”

“Why don’t you ever invite anyone to come with you?” Michael questioned, “Aren’t we your family too?”

“Of course,” Brian said standing up, “but I have my own family now, and I bet by ‘family’ you mean you.”

“No,” Michael protested, “well um...maybe, but that’s not the point.”

“Michael,” Brian said sternly while grabbing Michael’s shoulders, “if you want to take a fucking vacation, go with Ben.” Brian let go and walked out of the comic book store’s door.

 

Brian and Justin walked into their deluxe suite in the Disney World resort. Justin looked around at the room and smiled. It was huge and had a separate room for the kids. Three cribs had already been placed in the other room and they went along with the twin sized bed. Brian and Justin had a luxurious bedroom with an enormous bed, great for fucking. Their luggage had been placed in the room already, and they were trying to unpack.

“Dad, can I play in my room?” Gus asked staring up at Brian.

“Sure Sonny Boy,” Brian said smiling down at his son. He looked like he was already having so much fun.

“Daddy,” Justin looked down and saw Jake looking up at him from the stroller.

“What is it?” Justin asked picking up his young son.

“Hungry,” Jake said pointing towards his diaper bag.

“Oh, ok, I’ll get you some crackers.”

Brian had already set up the playpen, and Abby and Alex were in it, playing with toys happily. Justin sat down Jake to join his sisters and then walked away to make a snack for his kids. Before Justin could walk over to the diaper bag he felt big, strong arms wrap around his waist.

“What?” Justin asked flirtatiously.

“Come on baby, when do we get to fuck?” Brian pleaded grinding his crotch against Justin’s ass.

“After we take the kids out,” Justin responded matter-of-factly.

“Sunshine,” Brian begged, “look at them; they’re beat from the plane ride. Let’s just go out first thing in the morning. Besides its Abby and Alex’s birthday tomorrow, they deserve a long day.”

“Ok, but promise me you’ll help me get them ready for bed.”

“Yeah, ok.”

After twenty minutes of trying to dress four sleeping kids in their pajamas and then putting them to bed, Brian and Justin made their way towards their room. Brian shut the door and set the baby monitor on the dresser. He and Justin undressed quickly and were roaming around on the bed.

Brian began covering Justin with kisses and soon they were both moaning and panting, tangled up in each other’s bodies. Finally, Brian pulled out a condom and tore it open. By now Justin was panting, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” consistently, so Brian had to oblige.

The first push was tough, because Justin was strangely tight, but soon they were rocking together. Justin grabbed his dick and pumped it, while Brian had his hands squeezed tightly around Justin’s waist. Brian pushed harder and began hitting Justin’s prostate making him moan like crazy.

“Fuck Brian, oh god!”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Brian panted resting his head on Justin’s back.

“Harder Brian.”

“Jesus Justin, I’m going as hard as I can,” Brian complained still slamming his cock up Justin’s ass.

“Do...you...think...I’m...finally...too...wide...for...you,” Justin panted still wanting Brian to go harder, “or...are...you...just...getting...too...old.”

Brian shut Justin up by tugging on Justin’s dick hard and making him cum. Brian followed soon after and they both flopped down on their bed. They feel asleep right away and they had to get a lot of sleep, considering the next day would be spent chasing around four children. 

 

The next morning, Abby and Alex’s first birthday, Justin and Brian were busy getting the room service dishes together. Four kids can make huge messes. Then they had to get Abby, Alex, Jake, and Gus ready for their first day at Disney World.

They exited the hotel and headed towards the park. It was gigantic. Gus starred in awe at all the rides that were there.

“Daddy, there must be one million rides in there,” Gus gasped.

“Not quite,” Justin laughed.

They all walked into the park. Brian was pushing Abby and Alex in a stroller, and Justin was pushing Jake with Gus holding onto it. They received a few stares from people who didn’t know their situation. These people didn’t know that this family had more love than most families.

They made their way through Disney World riding rides, playing games, and spending the twins’ birthday together as a family.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has ever said positive things about this story. This was my second story and my first chapter story, so it was really nice of all of you to say such sweet things. I never thought I could ever even write fan-fiction, so one day I thought of the million of ideas I had and got off my ass and wrote. If you would like a sequel to this story, I have ideas (main idea: 8 years in the future), if you think it would be a good idea or a bad idea, please specify. Thank you.


End file.
